To be there for You
by moonstone6793
Summary: Gaara-sama, it seems that you have special feelings for Akari-chan." Yashamaru said, smiling. "Uncle, what do you mean by special feelings?" "It means that you have a crush, Gaara-sama. You're experiencing what some call "puppy love" "... GaaraxOC story
1. Introduction

Ok... I just ralized that there's a minor age flaw, so here's the intro for the new edited story...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

INTRODUCTION

**Name:** Akari Amai

**Age:** 11 1/2 (present age)

**Hair:** Dark brown, straight, reaches the middle of her back

**Eye color:** reddish brown

**Skin color:** fair, not too dark and not too light

* * *

remember... this is just the intro...

* * *


	2. Chapter 1:Puppy Plans

Bwahahahahahaha….. here's something new to the story…… hope you like it...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note: **_'italics'_- people's thoughts

* * *

Two small children were playing in the back yard of a small house. The two were having a lot of fun playing around with three two-month old Siberian pups. The little girl was enjoying herself petting one of them while her younger brother chased the other two around. The little nearly six-year old girl had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and had reddish brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a white shirt inside. Her brother, on the other hand, was two years younger than her. He had short, spiky black hair and deep green eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and black shorts. He had a huge grin on his face as he ran around the small yard. After a while, the little girl also joined her brother in the chase.

Akari and her younger brother Shiro,(yeah, that's right... Akari has a sibling now...) were having a good time while their mother was talking with her friend, the one who owned the pups, inside the house. After some time, the siblings plopped down on the ground under the shade of a small tree, tired after running around for the past hour, petting the sleepy, panting puppies, allowing them to rest on their laps. "So... nee-chan..." said little Shiro after a few minutes of silence, "...which one of the puppies do you like the most?..." "Why do you ask?..." "It's nothing, I was just wondering…" Shiro said innocently. Akari looked down at the puppies and started scratching the ear of one. She was unaware that her answer was very important to something her family was planning for her. "Well... they're all really cute...but..." she said picking up one of the puppies, it had black and white fur...,"... this one seems kinda special to me... I really like him..." Shiro looked at the puppy as it lazily opened its eyes. Yes, the puppy really **was** kinda special. It had mismatched eyes, the right one was blue and the left was yellow. "That looks a bit cool to me..." he said rubbing its back as Akari put it back down on her lap. "...and I think it's cute... but what's its name?..." "You know mommy's friend said that we could name them if we like..." "Hmmmmmm…..Then I think I'll name this one... "Prince" or... "Shadow"... yeah..." "No... that name's over used... we should give him a better name to match his cool eyes... like "Demon"... I remember seeing the Japanese for it in one of granpa's books... what was it again... right... "Akki"..."

"But I like 'Shadow' better..."

"No. 'Akki' sounds cooler"

"Shadow..."

"Akki!"

"Shadow!"

"Akki!"

"Sha-"

"Come on kids, stop arguing, it's time to go!" their mother called from the inside of the house. The two looked at the direction of the car then looked at each other, showing each other a sort of mischievous look. They both started running as fast as they could, racing each other. Akari was in the lead. She rounded the sharp curve around the side of the house towards the front yard. Their car was parked just in front of the house. She looked over her shoulder, Shiro was a few feet behind her, _'ha! I'm gonna get there first…' _she thought grinning widely. She didn't notice the hose that was lying on the grass. "Ooof!" Akari tripped and fell right on her face just in front of the car. Her hand was up and her fingers were slightly twitching. "Nee-chan!" Shiro slowed down and stopped beside Akari, kneeling down. The little boy helped her sister sit up as she brushed some of the dirt off her clothes and rubbed some of the soil off her face, spitting out some dirt and a few blades of grass.

"Are you okay nee-chan?" Shiro asked slightly concerned.

"Yes I'm fine…" she said scratching the back of her head and letting out a small laugh.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You landed pretty hard there…"

"Yes… really, I'm just fine…" she said her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Then I hope that you won't mind me saying this but…." He said tapping the side of the car. "…. I win." He said simply, a silly grin plastered on his face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Akari's mother helped to clean her up a bit, they left her friends house and headed for their own. As their mother drove, Akari was thinking about how she could have a little payback. And idea popped into her head and she looked at Shiro mischievously. "What?.." he asked, noticing her look. "Oh nothing…" she said. Just as Shiro looked away, "….. just time for a little payback.." Akari grabbed her brother and held him tightly. She started ruffling his short, spiky hair wildly. He started kicking, trying to get loose from his sisters iron grip. He really didn't like it when someone messed with his hair liked that.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Akari and Shiro sometimes argued, they were very close. They spent a lot of time together and were very attached to each other. Akari was very fond of her little brother and was also very protective of him. Shiro loved his older sister greatly and loved being around her. The both of them really shared a special bond.

* * *

Okay, that's it end of chapter one… This is really new and I hope that you like it…. Please don't forget to send your reviews, they're really a great help for me. Send your suggestions and what you want to see in the story , ok? Thanks a lot… Until the next chapter then…… :3 


	3. Chapter 2:Memories resurface!

Sorry that it took some time for me to post this, the internet on our computer went off for some reason and it's just got fixed... sorry for the chapter beng a bit messy due to all the flashbacks... anyways... I hope you enjoy...

**Note:** _'Italics'_- people's thoughts (with the quotation marks)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the sound of an opening window broke the silence of the night. The silhouette of a certain brown-haired girl could be seen as the clouds parted to reveal a full moon. Akari Amai carefully swung herself onto the roof by using a ledge and made her way across, a cold breeze blowing her long hair behind her. She shivered slightly as the breeze kept on blowing on her bare arms. She was only wearing a black shirt and a pair of baggy, white silk pajama pants. She sat down and leaned her back against the cold stone chimney and gazed up at the stars. "…wonderful…" she said softly to herself, admiring the scenic view, a small smile gracing her lips. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, the serenity of being alone. _'Alone…..' _she thought, her smile fading. She lowered her head slightly, her hair forming a curtain around her eyes, shadowing them. "Alone" was a word that she knew too well… She was very lonely and didn't have any friends. Other people thought that she was weird and treated her differently. She let out a heavy sigh, remembering the past. 

----------------- flashback-----------------

"Why would we want to let you play with us?!" the group of seven-year olds questioned mockingly.

Usually, Akari was by herself. She spent most of recess time at one corner of the playground, under the shade of a tree, reading or drawing. These were the hobbies she loved the most, her other classmates didn't find much interest in books. She had seen the group playing a game, and it looked like they were having lots of fun, so she wanted to join in. She had walked over to them and asked as nicely as she could. She was a bit shy and it took her some time to muster up the courage to ask them each time, knowing what could happen. Although she was always turned down and mocked after, she thought that at least one of them would say yes this time.

"How many times do we have to tell you no?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. You're just too weird."

"You spend most of your time reading or drawing whatever, just sitting at the corner of the playground. And now you want to play with us?"

"…..please?..." she had asked softly, showing a small smile.

"Now that's weird!" they all said running away. No matter what they did or said or how many times they turned her down, she still gave them that strange smile. They made faces, sticking out their tongues and teased her "See ya later demon!" the others laughed at their companion's remark. 'Demon' was a name they had given to her because of the color of her eyes.

Akari's smile fell. She lowered her head and headed back to her spot under the shade of the tree and sat down. She looked up at the sky. It was always the same. A pain tugged at her heart. She didn't like being alone. Tears started to form in her eyes. "…. Why?..." she whispered to the clouds. "….why did you have to leave me?..."

----------------end of flashback-----------------

Akari clutched her chest, the same pain tugging at her heart. The tears that she had bottled up inside herself couldn't be contained any longer. Her tears began falling freely.

She wasn't always alone. She had her parents and her little brother Shiro. Her mother and father always did everything they could her happy. Shiro, on the other hand, was very close to her. They were almost inseparable. Shiro was the only one who didn't tease her, in fact, he loved the color of her eyes. "They're sooo cool!" he said many times before. They were always there, and they always had the comfort that she needed when she was put down by others because of the way she looked. That was… until two years ago… when the _incident _happened… as she remembered, more tears kept on coming…..

---------- flashback ----------

It was just a week before Akari's sixth birthday, Akari's mother had gone to a 'meeting' about an hour ago and her dad and brother went to pick her up. Unknown to her, the 'meeting' that her mother was talking about was about her birthday surprise. Her mother had gone to pick up the puppy that Akari had told little Shiro was her favorite. They had dropped it off at their grandfather's house so that it wouldn't be obvious. Akari's father was supposed to pick them up there. They were on their way home…… that's when it happened….

At an intersection, the stoplight was red. After a minute or two, it turned green… they were just starting to move forward, not suspecting anything at all….

…….the sound of Shiro laughing in the car……

…….a loud screeching……

……..the sound of two cars colliding……..

…….. the siren of an ambulance…….

It all happened so fast…..

Her father was found dead on the spot when the ambulance arrived but her mother and little brother had somehow survived and were on their way to the hospital. Akari was waiting for her them at home. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if something horrible had happened. She began to worry, wondering why it was taking sometime for her family to get back.

She heard a knock on the door…. Thinking that it was her family, she ran to the door, shaking because her anxiety… but when she got to the door, her grandfather was the one standing at the doorway…. He had a serious and concerned look on his face. He had come to pick her up. The look on his face told her not to ask any questions as she hopped into his car….

When he told her what had happened, she was heart broken. She couldn't do anything when she heard that her father was already dead and that her mother and brother were in the hospital. As soon as the car stopped in front of the hospital, she ran straight through the doors into the emergency room.

"Mommy!" She burst through the door and slowly approached the hospital bed. Her mother's face was smeared with blood and she had a number of cuts and bruises all over her body. She was in a critical state and the doctors didn't know how long she would last. Seeing her condition, Akari burst into tears and buried her face into her mother's chest. "Sssshhhhh… don't cry Akari…." Her mother said soothingly trying to comfort the six year old, doing her best to stroke her daughter's hair…… Akari raised her head a bit, "Mommy…. P- please tell me th-that you a-and sh-Shiro will b- be ok…." Her mother looked down sorrowfully at her…. tears were still streaming down her daughters face. "I'm sorry….. But I can't do anything…. The doctor's did everything they could and….. I'm not sure how long I can stay with you….."her mother replied, trying her best to explain the situation to her child… "…but your brother is fine… for now…." Her mother's voice was extremely soft from the loss of blood, she was very weak, and for every second that passed she was getting weaker. "Please mommy…. I don't want to be alone…" "…. Akari… I love you very much…. And you know that… promise me that you'll take good care of Shiro for me alright…" Akari nodded then watched her mother as she reached for something on the small table beside the bed…. It was a small pendant, half made of ruby and the other half made of moonstone; two crescents forming around a small blue stone. "Your father gave this to me when I was young…. It can be separated into two pieces…. He gave me this piece…" she said parting the two caressing the red piece which also held the small blue stone "… as a sign of how I 'completed' him… and as a small symbol of his love for me…." she pieced it back together and handed it to Akari….. "It's ….yours now…." her breathing was getting shallow and her heartbeat slowing down "…..Maybe…. One day…. you can give this…. To someone….. someone special to you…" those were her last word as her hand dropped limply on the white sheets………

It had been two days since her mother died… Akari spent her time by her little brother's bedside…. He had been unconscious since the accident. Right now, he was dancing on the fine line between life and death and the only thing that kept him alive were the life support and the numerous number of machined attached to him. The doctor's were wondering what to do… the little boy's test results showed that he had severe damage to his frail body…. Not that you needed them to see the damage already…. The boy's heart was too weak to beat on its own. There was no other choice…. They had to pull the plug….

Akari didn't know if she could take it…. Losing your parents at such a young age was bad enough… seeing your dear little brother struggling with life was even worse… what's more… she was going to see her one of her loved ones die before her…

She would have stayed out of the room when it was time… but she couldn't. She had to stay with her brother until the very end… she sat beside him on his bed, holding his cold hands. When he was taken off of life support, he breathed on his own for a while, after that, he passed. Akari cried for such a long time. There was no one left… her whole family was gone and she was alone… what hurt her even more was the fact that she wasn't able to do anything about the promise she made to her mother.

The funeral was held three days later, the day before her birthday. Many people came and showed their sympathy and pity towards Akari. She felt so numb that day…. Something very important was gone and nothing could bring it back.

It was arranged for her to stay with her grandfather. As she approached his car, she whistled softly. A black and white puppy with mismatched eyes bounded up to her, panting. She cradled the puppy in her arms. The puppy was one of the only things that her family had left for her. Her grandfather had given it to her the day before the funeral. As she reached the car, she whispered softly to the puppy, "…let's go home now… Akki….."

---------end of flashback------------

* * *

(whistles) that was a bit long…. I should make all my chapters this long shouldn't I…. well I'll try…. Remember… PLS… REVIEW ME… your reviews really help you know… besides… I really need to know what you guys think of the story so far…. Until then….. :3 


	4. Chapter 3:Akari's Wish

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to the story. Sorry if it's a bit short…Now lets get this chapter into gear... but first…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… but I do own Akari and Akki…

* * *

**Note: **_'Italics' _– people's thoughts

* * *

Akari was truly lonely….. Considered an outcast by other people because of reasons she wasn't sure of…. One of the reasons she heard of was her eye color…. Her eyes had a reddish tint that some people considered demonic… other than that, she was clueless….. 

The memories were painful. As a result of the loss of her family, she had been living with her grandfather for the past five years now. And since then, there had been a gaping hole in her heart. Her grandfather gave her a lot of love, and she really appreciated it, but then… he could never really replace her family. She missed Shiro sooo much because he was always there to keep her company.

Akari heard a certain whining from the other side of the roof in the direction of her room. She slowly walked over and crouched down on her knees looking over the edge. Her gaze was met by a pair of mismatched eyes. It was Akki… he was standing on the balcony ledge outside her room.

She smiled softly. "Hey there boy…. Looks like your awake now." Akki usually slept beside her. "Careful now…" The dog slowly backed up to one of the corners of the ledge. He ran fast enough so that he could jump up onto the roof into Akari's arms. They both settled themselves one the side of the chimney. Akki settled his head on Akari's lap, she rubbed his ears as she looked at the stars.

There were only two things that her family left behind for her. One was the pendant that her mother had given to her the night she died. And the other was Akki, who kept her company when she was alone. Even with him by her side, she still felt kinda lonely… She looked at the pendant and held it in her right hand, grasping it tightly….

Akari did many things to try and satisfy her loneliness, trying to find anything to direct her feelings into. She did almost everything, art, sports, and many other things. She excelled in them both, being athletic and artistic. She was even one of the best in archery and she wasn't bad with martial arts either. She thought that she could be able to get some respect because of her abilities, but people still talked behind her back… and it really hurt. She tried burning out her feelings with lots of training, but it didn't work. One night, she had found just what she needed….

----------flashback----------

She had been flipping through the channels one Monday night because she couldn't sleep and had stumbled upon "Naruto", a Japanese Anime. Naruto's story had interested her and she continued watching the series every night. Learning about his past and the way people had treated him, Naruto was a lonely, hyperactive boy desperate for attention, for people to recognize his existence. He did outrageous stunts to get it…. That gave Akari something to relate to…. Her experience was somewhat similar after all…. Further into the series she learned about another character who had also experienced the pain of being lonely… And that was Gaara…. He was quite similar to Naruto, only, his pain was worse… Naruto had found friends to help him, but Gaara never had anyone… his world was laced with hate…

Akari had pitied him and had developed a sort of sympathetic feeling towards him….

----------end of flashback--------

That had been a few months ago….. her small feeling of sympathy had sort of grown into a crush….. She bent her head down slightly, her hair shading her eyes as she hugged Akki. He looked up at her and his mismatched eyes showed a hint of worry and concern for his master. All he did was stay still and let her hug him, he didn't pull away like he usually did. It was as if he knew how Akari was feeling.

'_His life had been so miserable… he had no one at all and the only one he thought he could trust actually despised him……' _Akari clutched the pendant even tighter in her hand, the tips of the two crescents starting to cut into her palm…. Akki became even more worried as he smelled the scent of blood and saw tears streaming down Akari's face.

'_My pain is nowhere near yours….. you've been alone all your life…' _blood was starting to drip from her hand, slowly tracing the two lines that encircled the small blue stone in the center, some dripping on Akki's fur. _'I wish…. ' _her grip slightly loosened _'I really wish that if there was anything… anything possible that I could do to comfort you… to ease your pain…. Even just a little bit…. No one deserves that kind of pain' _

Blood started to form a ring around the center of the pendant…._'I wish that I could be there…' _The two lines of blood met and the pendant began to emit a white glow… She hadn't noticed due to the fact that her eyes were tightly shut. Even if they were open, her vision would have been blurry from the tears that were forming in her eyes…. Akki let out a low growl, scared about what was happening, but he didn't want to leave Akari alone, just in case something bad was about to happen. The glow began to surround the two and Akari began to feel lightheaded. In a few moments she blacked out… The last thing she heard was Akki's barking. When the white glow disappeared, the two were gone along with it….

* * *

Alright…. That's the end of this chapter…. Hope that you liked it…. Please don't forget to send in your reviews… 


	5. Chapter 4:In a New World

This is the next chapter of the story so I hope that you'll enjoy it...  
**Note: **_'Italics'_- people's thoughts

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Akari began to wake up, she felt exhausted, it felt like she had used up almost all of her energy. She heard Akki whine and felt him lick her face. She giggled a bit and struggled to sit up. She realized that she wasn't on the roof anymore. It felt like she lying down on a bed of sand. Besides that, it was much hotter. She used her arm as a support and sat up. She used her hand to rub her eyes and she looked up at the sky, the sun's rays were beating down on her. "…huh… where am I…" She looked around her, there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see in every direction. 

"….wha-… How in the world did I get in the middle of a dessert…" She said as she started to stand up, her knees were shaking. Akki jumped onto Akari, licking her face excitedly. The force of his jump pushed her back onto the sand.

"…h-… hey that's enough boy!..." she said weakly, her eyes closed because some of the sand on the puppy was getting in her eyes. "Wait a minute… puppy?!..." She rubbed her eyes and held Akki at arms length.

Her eyes widened to the size of plates. "Akki?... is… is that really you?..." Yes it really was him… but he was much smaller…. He looked the same as the day Akari's grandfather gave him to her… She was sure that it was him because he had the same mismatched eyes. The right was blue and the left was yellow.

"What happened!!!..." Akari was really confused. She put the puppy down and began to brush of the sand the got onto her clothes. As she did so, she examined herself. She also seemed much smaller. She ran a hand through her hair and found out that it was shorter, just an inch or two above her shoulders, it had never been that short since she was five. Her clothes were the same, a black shirt and a pair of baggy white silk pajama pants, although, they must have shrunk along with her.

"….how in the world…. did this ha- happen… it's not even possible…" her heart was beating faster and faster, she was beginning to panic. _'what should I do…. I'm in the middle of a dessert, I don't even know where I am…. It would have been better if I got lost in the woods or something… but a __**dessert**__… really of all the places….. on top of that, it looks like I've turned into a five year old!...' _Akari mentally slapped herself…. _'come on!... you need to focus…' _she told herself clutching her chest and taking in deep breaths… _'….nothing will happen if I panic… I need to find some help or at least find some shelter….'_she shaded her eyes with her hand and looked around_ ' Who knows what could happen out here..'_

"…come on Akki, we better get moving…." Even though she felt really tired, she knew that she had to move on. If she couldn't find a source of water or anything soon, she could get into really big trouble….

The two walked side by side for what seemed like hours…. It was hard for Akari because she wasn't wearing any footwear and her feet were sinking into the sand. She was breathing very heavily. Her mouth was dry and her eyelids were drooping. Akki was small and light so he didn't have any problems. Despite that, he was also panting. It was clear that they both couldn't go much further.

Akari was really fatigued. She tripped and stumbled a number of times. Each time, it was getting harder and harder to get up. "_…please… help me…" _she said quietly to herself clutching a handful of sand tightly in her hand. As she looked up, she saw a large rock a small distance off. She thought that she and Akki could use it as a shade so they could rest a bit. She struggled to get up and used the last of her energy to reach it. They walked over and sat on one side, where there was some shade. As soon as they sat down, Akari and Akki immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Akari's eyes started to flutter open. As her vision cleared, she could make out a dextrose needle attached to her arm. She looked down and saw that she was covered with a white sheet. _'…. Huh… where am I now…..' _she thought.

She didn't notice it at first, but there was a nurse in the room.

"Oh, so you're awake already. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ugh…. just exhausted." she said sitting up. "Akki!" he jumped onto her lap barking and licking her face. "Down boy!"

"That's quite an energetic pup you have there." Said the nurse.

"Yeah, I now… Where am I anyway? And why am I here?"

"Well, right now, you're in the hospital. Some of our jounin found you a little ways off from the village."

"J- jounin? Village? Wha- what village?" she said, her voice quivering. Those two words together were so confusing. They were both very familiar to her.

"Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. Where else?" said the nurse nonchalantly.

It was as if a lightning bolt had struck her. "S-suna?" Hundreds of thoughts were running wildly through her mind. Just then the door to her room opened.

"So… how's the girl?" a male voice asked.

Akari's head slowly turned towards the door. The man was wearing a very peculiar yet recognizable uniform. Her gaze wandered to his face, seeing his hitai ate. "Oh no….." she said fainting.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry... I've been really busy lately... I promise that the next chapter will be longer, a lot longer... Please send in your reviews... the button's right there... just click it! 


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey there readers!

Sorry, but exams are in two days and i haven't been able to study much... I won't be able to update for about one week but the next chapter is almost done... hope that you understand...


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting my Guardian

Here's the next chapter…. sorry that it took so long, I had a lot of thins to do... hope that you understand... Anyway... on with the story...  


* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters... But i do own Akari and her pet Akki...

* * *

**--No one's POV--**

It had been three days since Akari woke up. She was still in the hospital regaining her strength. It was a good thing the nurse allowed Akki to stay with Akari in her hospital room. Akari couldn't handle it if they took him away form her. She was still having a bit of a hard time accepting that she really was in the Naruto world...

It was afternoon and Akari was just sitting in her hospital bed. Akki was on her lap and she was petting him gently...

_'I wonder what's going to happen to me now... The nurse said that I've been asleep for two days before i first woke up... So... I guess that I've been here for about five days now...' _Akari thought. _'How the heck am I going to get home?! I'm sure that grandpa's really worried about me. I just disappeared without a trace... I just wish that I could at least send him some kind of message and tell him that I'm fine...' _Tears were forming in Akari's eyes. Her grandfather had been so kind to her. She couldn't make him suffer from worrying about her.

* * *

--Meanwhile, at the Kazekage's tower...--

"Idiot! You should have left the girl in the dessert. She is of no importance to this village!"

"But Hideki! She's just a kid!! What harm can she cause?! I couldn't just leave her out there to die!!"

"You know Takeshi, Hideki could be right... The girl could cause trouble..."

"But Kazu-"

"Enough of your bickering." said the kazekage sternly towards the three jounin. "You 've been going around in circles..."

The three jounin kept quiet and waited for the kage to continue.

"Nonetheless, I have made my decision... She can stay, but only under strict supervision. Takeshi, since you are the one who brought her here, you'll be the one in charge of her. If she causes any trouble at all, you will take full responsibility of her."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Takeshi said softly, bowing and turning to leave before the kazekage spoke.

"Besides... Who knows, she may be of use to me..." he said. He knew that if things fell into place, the girl would be very useful in the future.

The other two also bowed before following Takeshi out of the room.

"I'm telling you now, she may not be any trouble now because she's in the hospital. But once she gets out, heh. You'll see." said Hideki.

"Shut up!!" said Takeshi angrily, slamming him against the wall.

"What the heck are you doing!" said Hideki.

"I said shut up!" said Takeshi, drawing back his arm for a punch.

"Hey! Stop it! If you punch him, you'll be in bigger trouble than you already are." said Kazu, grabbing Takeshi's arm. They both glared at each other, the tension rising between them...

"Hmph.." said Takeshi, forcefully letting go of Hideki. He walked away without a word. He needed to clear his head before he went to pick up Akari in the hospital. Now that he was in charge of the girl, he had to take care of her.

* * *

Takeshi had picked Akari and Akki up from the hospital when it was early in the afternoon. He told Akari that she would be staying with him at his house. He said that it wasn't that far from the hospital, only a ten minute walk away.

Akari took an immediate liking towards Takeshi. From her observations, he looked to be in his early twenties. He was pretty tall, Akari's height barely reached his waist! He had straight, longish, light navy blue hair that reached a few inches below his shoulders, he wore it in a ponytail. His eyes, that were a deep shade of green, matched the color of his hair.

_'Wow! This guy is really cute…. If only her weren't twice my age!... wait…. I look like a five-year-old!... that would make him more than four times my age!... Why in the world am I thinking like this anyway?...'_

Akari tried shook her head forcefully, trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind, making her hair fly all around her face. Takeshi noticed and looked at her. He flashed a small smile, amused with Akari's antics.

God! His smile was breath-taking! Akari would never really admit it, but Takeshi was drop-dead gorgeous!

They reached Takeshi's house in a short while. It was a simple and had two floors. The first floor was complete with a kitchen, a small dining area, and a living room. There was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. At the end of the stairs, there were two doors to the left and one on the right. Takeshi led Akari to the door on the right of the stairs, opening the door.

"Here's your room…" he said smiling. The room had a bed on one side, a bookshelf on the other side, and a desk in the middle. Akari walked over to the bed and sat on one side. Akki jumped onto her lap and she started petting him.

"I think you need a bath..." she said holding Akki at arms length. His fur was slightly matted and was lined with grains of sand.

Takeshi let out a small laugh. "Yes, I think so too. It's still early, we can give him a bath, then maybe you could use a shower too."

Akari smiled. He was right, she could use a nice cool shower. It was hot in Suna and she felt hot and sweaty. Besides that, she hadn't had a bath since she got here.

Takeshi and Akari bathed Akki at the back of the house. Akki must have felt hot too, that's why he kept still, he usually put up a fight back home... After they bathed Akki, Akari took her turn in the shower...

She got into the bathroom, locking the door before taking off her clothes which were sticking to her skin because of her sweat. Turning on the shower, she let the water run through her fingers. It was cold, but she didn't mind. Suna was really hot compared to her home town. She got into the shower, enjoying the cool and refreshing feeling of the water on her skin. She just stood there, relaxing and closing her eyes before running her fingers through her hair, washing off the grains of sand.

She spent about fifteen minutes in the shower before getting out and towelling off. Just then she realized that she was missing something very important. _'Can this get any more embarassing than it already is?!...' _she thought, her cheeks turning pink. She draped the towel over her shoulders before unlocking the door. Fortunately, she was small so the towel covered her whole body and even dragged a bit on the floor. She opened the door just wide enough for her to stick her head out.

"Ummmm... Takeshi-san!..." she said loudly.

"Yeah?... You done already?..." he hollered from the first floor. Akari could hear him coming up the stairs.

"Is there anything wrong?..." he asked.

"Ummmm... Takeshi-san... What am I supposed to wear?... I can't use my old clothes..." she said softly, bowing her head because her cheeks were turning a million shades of red.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot about that." he said smiling. He walked to his room and came back out with a rolled up bundle of clothes. He handed them to Akari before going back down the stairs.

"Just call me if you need anything else, ok?" he said. Akari just nodded before closing and locking the door again.

Inside, she unrolled the bundle, revealing a pair of white shorts, a sand brown shirt, an undershirt, and something pink that felll to the floor... She bent down and picked it up... a pink panty?

She groaned, turning pink again because of her embarassment. _'Aparently, things just got more embarassing...' _said a voice that seemed to mock her. _'Oh come on!..' _said another side of her, _'Give him a break!... He thinks that your a five year old! So act like one and don't be so sensitive about it!... Besides, what else do you have to wear?...' _Akari gave in to her other side, there was a point there...

The clothes Takeshi got fit fine. Although, the shirt was a bit long and it reached her thighs. After dressing, she grabbed a comb and began fixing her hair. She put them into two pigtails, just like what Naruto looks like when he uses his sexy jutsu, only her hair was shorter.

_'Now don't I look cute...' _she thought to herself, posing in front of the mirror. _'Maybe, it won't be so bad being a kid again..' _she thought, going out of the bathroom. _'I'm in the world I've always dreamed of... and maybe, I might even get the chance to meet some of the characters... especially **him**...' _Her cheeks turned pink again, the thought of a certain red-headed sand nin popping into her mind. She went into her room, looking out of the window beside the desk. Akki followed and jumped onto her bed, closing his eyes.

The sun was already setting and the different buildings were casting long shadows over the sand. The sky was a mix of red, orange and yellow. These effects made the village look very serene and peaceful. In the distance, Akari could see the silhouette of the kazekage's tower against the setting sun.

_'Soon...' _she said to herself, smiling, _'I'll come to see you soon...'_

* * *

Hope that you liked it!... ;)... Please don't forget to send your reviews, they really give me the encouragement I need to keep continuing this story... I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can... until next time... :)...


	8. Chapter 6: Something to remember

**Okay the next chapter... sorry that it took so long... I've been really busy lately... Hope that you guys understand...**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, I hope that you continue to send more... hope that you enjoy this chapter... Let's see if Akari gets to meet Gaara now... but first...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters...

* * *

**Akari's POV**

Takeshi was a really great guy to be with.

Whenever he had time, we played different games together and he sometimes gave me a few training sessions since I kept bugging him to teach me to use kunai and shuriken.

That's why we had target practice every once in a while, as a game.

He was also a good cook, so when he prepared our meals, I always observed and learned to cook a couple of new dishes.

Although the time that we did spend together doing those things was fun, it was also pretty short. He was a jounin after all, and he had different duties to accomplish. So whenever he had a mission or whatever, he'd send me over to his parents house.

They were also really kind and took real good care of me. They owned a bakeshop and I helped out every time I was there. As a reward, I would get a small batch of cookies or a special chocolate muffin that they made just for me.

Takeshi also had a younger sister who worked as a nurse at the hospital. She was really talented with medical jutsus and she taught me a basic healing technique.

They were all my family here in Suna. They really took me as their own even if I had only known them for a short while, not even a month yet.

Life was great... I had the love that I had been yearning for since my family died all those years ago. Even so, they could never really replace my family...

Mom...

Dad...

Shiro...

My eyes were getting teary again as I thought about them.

There hadn't been very many customers in the afternoon so Takeshi's parents let me stay in their living room. I had been sketching their faces onto the paper again...

My tears dripped onto the paper, onto the picture of Shiro's smiling face... I missed him... all of them...

I clutched my chest tightly...

"It hurts..." I whispered softly to myself... I couldn't help but cry silently...

Akki, who had been sleeping on the couch, had sensed that something was wrong, so he jumped to the floor and cuddled close to me...

I held him tightly in my arms... he was the only thing left of my family's love..

Him and the necklace that my mother and father shared.

I just continued to cry, it took me few minutes to clam down before I finally stopped...

It would have taken me longer, but there was one thought that always clamed me down...

Someone out there had it much worse than I had... and I still hadn't spotted him since the day I arrived.

... but that was going to change. I had gathered the courage to ask Takeshi to take me to the play ground.

I was going to ask him tomorrow.

It took me kinda long 'cause I was nervous about really meeting Gaara...

There were some things that would come with being friends with him, and now I was sure... I was ready to accept whatever came with it...

* * *

**The next day...**

"Are you sure that you're going to be fine?..."

"Yeah I'm sure! I'm not a baby you know..." I said a bit irritated.

"I know that... just make sure that you make a lot of friends..."

"Of course I will Takeshi-san!" I said playfully, jumping and hugging him.

He hugged me back and patted the top of my head, ruffling my hair. Holding me at arms length, I noticed a hint of worry in his eyes.

_'I wonder what's wrong...'_

He looked up at the sky, taking note of the time... it was probabaly a bit past two...

"Takeshi-san?..." I asked worriedly... It wasn't like Takeshi to space out like that. He was silent a few more moments before he spoke...

"Akari..."

"Yes?..."

"Just promise me that you won't go near the swings while you're here..." he said after taking a glance at the far side of the playground.

"But why?..." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Just promise me that you'll stay away... I... I don't want you to get hurt..." he said, mumbling the last part.

I hugged him tight again...

"Okay.." I said softly, crossing my fingers behind his back...

_'I'm sorry... I hate to lie to you Takeshi-san...'_

"Make sure to make new friends, alright Akari." Takeshi said cheerfully before he turned to leave.

"Bye Takeshi-san! Kiwotsukene (take care)..." I said, waving as he walked away then jumped off to the Kazekage's tower for his next mission.

I looked at the kids who were playing ball a short distance away from me... they were just smiling and laughing as they played.

I turned away from them... there was no time for that... I just headed for swings...

I walked slowly, my veiw of the swing set blocked by a slide... as I got closer, I noticed that the chains were moving... back and forth...

...

My heart beat faster... I was already beside the slide, rounding it slowly...

there could only be one person there... and that would be-...

_'Gaara...' _I said softly, looking at the small boy. He was sitting on one of the swings, clutching his teddy bear tightly, his head down, and his eyes as sad and full of despair as ever...

Seeing him like that in person... was... even more heartbreaking than just imagining it or seeing it on the anime...

_'Come on!... there's no turning back now...' _I reminded myself, taking a deep breath before beginning to walk slowly towards the swings again.

Closer and closer... until I was maybe three feet in front of him.

We both looked at each other, his eyes were full of shock and curiosity.

"Hey... do you mind if I sit next to you?..." I asked softly, flashing a small, but slightly nervous smile.

He didn't answer, so I just sat on the swing next to him, swinging slowly back and forth.

My heart was beating very fast... now that I was actually with him, I didn't know what to do...

I guess I was just-...

"You should just go if you're afraid..." Gaara said disdainfully.

I just looked at him, shocked for him saying something like that so suddenly.

"I can tell... you're scared of me... just like the others... it's obvious..."

"But I'm not afraid... I'm just-"

"Don't lie..." He said, his eyes tearing up... It really hurt him to see how people were afraid of him... he didn't like it at all...

"Gaara... I'm not lying!... I'm not afraid!..." I insisted...

"Then why?!... Why are you shaking?!... You're eyes look scared..." he said, sounding hurt and starting to cry...

"Gaara... I'm just... I'm... afraid that I'll mess up!... I'm scared that I might lose what might be my **only** chance to become your friend!..."

I said exasperated, the tone of my voice getting a bit loud... the moment that I realized that I had half screamed at him, I put both my hands on my mouth, sitting back down on the swing... I felt ashamed... why did I yell?...

Gaara looked at me with a dumbfounded look on his face... his eyes filled with disbelief...

_'I blew it...' _I thought bitterly, my eyes starting to fill with tears...

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, getting up and walking away with quick steps, my head down...

But before I could get far, something grabbed my wrist...

"Wait!..." I heard him say...

When I looked at what had grabbed my wrist, there was a tendril of sand coming from the ground that had wrapped itself around my hand...

"Wait... please..." Gaara pleaded.

Any other person who had their hand grabbed by Gaara's sand would have shrieked and thrashed, but I knew better... I stood still and calm...

When I turned around, Gaara was looking at me with a spark of hope in those deep bluish green eyes...

"Did you really mean that?..." he asked softly, looking at me directly...

"Yes... with my whole heart... I really meant it..." I said after a few moments...

We were both silent, Gaara looked at me intently, trying to see if I was really sincere... after a few more moments of silence the tendril of sand slowly slid off of my wrist, back to the ground.

"Truly?..."

Gaara was trying to be certain... I'm sure that this was the first time anyone asked to be his friend...

"Yes..." that was all I could say, trying to sound as reassuring as possible...

"You're not scared that I'm a... monster?..." he said, whispering the last word, looking a bit down again...

I walked forward, holding Gaara by the shoulders and looking into his eyes... we were about the same height...

"... You aren't a monster... you shouldn't believe what other people say..."

"But I am... I hurt a lot of people..." his eyes were starting to water again...

"Gaara... You are **not **a monster..." I said firmly, looking serious...

"You and Shukaku..." I continued, "... are two **very different **and separate beings...

"It's **not **your fault that you did those things... It's that stupid demon..." Now **my **eyes were starting to water and my voice was shaking... What could I do?... How could people be so cruel to judge others so carelessly?...

I couldn't hold back anymore... My tears fell freely and I couldn't stop myself from hugging Gaara tightly...

I hugged him as tight as I could, as if I was trying to wipe away all his sadness and despair... even the hate of the people towards him, that laced his heart with sorrow... even for just a moment...

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I couldn't believe it... my body was in shock... I couldn't move at all...

There was a wierd feeling in my chest when she hugged me... It wasn't like what I felt from the others... no...

It didn't hurt... I felt warm... It was something that I really couldn't explain...

Even if it felt foreign and weird to me... I really liked it...

She still continued to hug me tightly as the moments passed by... as if she knew and understood what I had been through...

I finally regained my composure and slowly returned the hug...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gaara slowly returned the hug... also holding Akari tightly, as if she would vanish if he let go... In his mind he couldn't let that happen... she was the only one who had the courage to get this close to him...

She seemed to understand him...

The two slowly let go of each other, both flashing genuine smiles of joy to the other...

Those few moments were both something that either would forget... memories that were engraved deep into their hearts...

That time was when Gaara knew, that he had a friend...

* * *

**Phew! That was kinda long... hope that you liked it... please continue to send in your reviews, positive or negative, they're really a great help... Thanks again for all the encouragement from you... love ya lots!... until the next chapter... :3**


	9. Chapter 7:The Consequence of Friendship

**And so Akari and Gaara finally meet... Yay!... Although they're happy now, a little twist in the story may change everything... read to know more...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akari and Gaara had a great time getting to know each other... although Akari already knew a lot about him from the anime and the manga, it was different to hear the details from Gaara himself...

The time passed by quickly, and it was almost time for Takeshi's sister to pick her up...

Akari realized this when she looked up at the sky, noticing that it was probably almost four in the afternoon...

She knew that she couldn't let Takeshi's sister see her with Gaara... if she did, they would probably bar her from going out at all...

All good things had to come to an end... and Akari knew that she had to say goodbye... at least for now...

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"What's wrong?..." Gaara asked, looking at me... looking worried...

"... uhmmm... nothing really Gaara-kun... I just think that I need to go now... Takeshi's sister will be here to pick me up soon..."

"oh..." he said, looking down at his feet...

"Gaara... are... well... uhmmm... are you going to be here tomorrow?..."

He looked up at me... he looked sad, almost scared... what was wrong?

_Wait a minute... _

Did he think that I made some lame excuse to go because I suddenly realized that I didn't like him after all?...

He didn't think that I was asking because I wanted to avoid him or what?...

_No... _It wasn't like that...

_Gaara... these people have done so much to you... but please... trust me..._

"I just want to know if you'll be here so I'll come back tomorrow..." I said, giving him the brightest smile I could, hoping to prove that I wasn't lying...

I guess he found no fault because soon, I small smile slowly crept onto his face...

"Yes!..." He said nodding...

"We'll meet each other here again tomorrow, promise..."

"Promise..."

We both locked our pinky fingers together, a sign of our promise...

"Okay... I'll see you same time tomorrow... Bye!..." I said cheerfully, waving as I ran off...

He waved back smiling... he looked genuinely happy...

seeing that bright smile come from him made my heart melt...

that was my purpose for being here... to make him happy...

As I sat down on a bench on the other side of the playground to wait for Takeshi's sister, I made a silent oath to myself...

I swore that I'd make him smile like that at least one more time...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gaara and Akari had created one of the best memories of their lives that day...

Gaara learned what it was like trust someone and to have his first friend...

and Akari felt the happiness of having a friend again after many years since her brother passed...

Akari had said that she was ready to take whatever came with being friends with Gaara...

although...

she didn't know how much tougher it would be from what she had imagined...

Because as those events at the swings unfolded, unknowingly, someone had been watching them...

He smirked as he watched them laugh and smile...

_'I bet Kazekage-sama would love to hear about this...' _the man thought darkly...

_'Heh... I'll show you Takeshi... that girl's more trouble than you've bargained for...' _he said to himself as he jumped off to the Kazekage's tower...

**At the Kage's tower... (Normal POV)**

"All this seems very interesting..." the Kazekage said behind his intertwined fingers...

The ninja who had seen Gaara and Akari had just relayed all he had seen to the Kage...

Now, the kage was deep in thought...

The jounin stood silently, waiting for what his superior would say...

After a few more moments of silence, the kage spoke...

"As you've said a while ago, the girl already knows how to handle a kunai and shuriken... am I correct?..."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama... Takeshi was the one who taught her..."

"Hmmmmm... taught by a formidable jounin I see..." the kage said, pausing momentarily. An idea popped into his head...

"I want you to teach her more of the basics of being a ninja... she seems to have quite an interest for it.

In his mind, the kage had started to form a plan. If the girl could be manipulated correctly, then... he would be rid of the menace that was his son...

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter's so short, but I just wanted to post something before the exams... it's two weeks from now... it's not only that but I have a lot of college entrance exams to prepare for, and I want to be ready... I post the next chapter depending on my schedule, but I think I'll be able to post by August 17... **

**until then... please review and give me a couple of suggestions of what you want to see in the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 8: Second Meeting?

**Sorry it took so long. I just finished with the last day of the exams... gawd! I hate physics!...I was only able to cram-study a few minutes before the exam... i hope I didn't fail!!... anyway, as promised, here's the next chappie for the story.. sorry about updating two days late... I had a few things to take care of... I'll do my best to update on a strict schedule... maybe at least once a week?... anyway, enough babbling, let's get on with the story... enjoy :3...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:... I told you how many times! I don't own Naruto!... I only own Akari and Akki**

* * *

**Akari's POV**

_"Strawberry or chocolate... What should I pick?..." _I thought quietly as I looked through the glass case. Behind the case was an array of chocolates, sweets, cookies and other treats.

Among all of them, I was trying to decide what flavor of pocky I was going to buy...

_Strawberry... chocolate... strawberry... chocolate... hmmm..._

"One box of chocolate pocky please..." I said to the shop keeper. She smiled and took out a white box of pocky, handing it to me.

"Alright... that'll be 80 yen..."

Takeshi payed for the pocky before we went out of the store.

Takeshi had free time that morning and decided that the two of us would go for a little walk... it'd been a while beacause he had gotten kinda busy 'cause of his duties as a high-ranked jounin, so he wanted to spend a little time with me... as in to **really** get to talk... not just dropping off like when he brought me to the playground... that was yesterday...

Gran didn't let the opportunity slip by her. She decided that Takeshi and I could pick up a couple of things while we were out.

We were just talking while we were on the way back to the bakeshop... nothing much really...

until... that is...

"So... I forgot to ask you how it went yesterday..." He said casually, looking at me and smiling.

"What about yesterday?..." I asked, hoping that he wasn't going to ask about the playground.

"Don't be silly Kari-chan... you know what I mean... How'd it go at the playground? Did you make any new friends?"

"Uhmmm... well..." I was trying to recall what I told gran and gramps last night. It would be a bit wierd if the stories didn't match...

"Mmmmm?..." Takeshi prodded on patiently, waiting for my answer.

"Well... I **did **make friends..." I said... scratching the back of my head... what was I supposed to say next?...

"I think I need to be more open... I can be kinda shy if I don't know anyone..." I said, looking down, taking a sudden interest in my feet.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Kari-chan... I'm sure that you'll get over being shy once you get to know more about them..."

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." I said quietly...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Takeshi was wondering why Akari seemed so tense...

She seemed so happy when she got back with Suki-chan**(A/N:Takeshi's younger sister) **from the playground yesterday...

_'Should I ask her what's wrong?...' _Takeshi pondered...

"Hey Kari..." Takeshi started after a few moments of silence...

Akari could tell that Takeshi was serious... if he wasn't, he wouldn't have dropped the "-chan" suffix...

"Hmm?..." she said, looking up at him, slightly worried...

"You're not having any problems, are you? You seem pretty tense... You sure that the other kids aren't giving you any trouble or anything like that now... are they?..."

"No..." she said...

"Then what's wrong?..." He said, his voice slightly stern.

"Well... it's just that... the truth is... uhmmmm..."

"Mmmm?" Takeshi prodded again...

They had stopped walking now, and Takeshi was looking at Akari, worried...

"Well... my friends aren't really a "them"... It's more of... it's more of a he..." Akari said, stopping for a moment to look at Takeshi's expression.

"I made only one friend..." she finished...

& silence &

The silence was broken by Takeshi's laughter...

"Hey!... It's not funny, Takeshi-san!..." Akari said, her cheeks tinted a faint pink.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself..." he apologized, wiping his eye.

"Hmph..." Akari said, acting childish, turning around, and folding her arms.

"You know..." he said, stooping down to Akari's height, setting down the bag of gran's orders beside him.

"...it's only natural that you make one friend on the first day... it happens..."

"Yeah... I know..." Akari replied softly...

"You don't have to worry about it..." Takeshi finished in a sympathetic tone, patting Akari's head...

"Come on then..." he said, gesturing to his back.

"If we don't get back soon, 'kaasan (mother) is going to be mad..." He smiled, waiting for the girl to get on.

Akari smiled and as she climbed on, Takeshi adjusted the bag of goods that now hung on his arm.

"Hold on tight, alright..." he said, getting ready.

"Right..." Akari responded, grasping Takeshi's broad shoulders tighlty. She felt relieved that Takeshi didn't push the subject or get suspicious about her being tense...

_'I can't tell him...' _she thought as Takeshi took off. He ran swiftly, jumping up onto the rooftops of Suna.

_'...at least... not yet, maybe...' _Akari decided, shaking off the thought and just enjoying the ride. Since it was almost noon, it was pretty hot, so Akari enjoyed the feel of the cool wind on her face as she looked at the rooftops of the village.

_'Takeshi-san... you might be telling **me **not to worry **now**... but I'm sure **you **would if you found out... that that one friend...' _she thought, her grip on Takeshi's shoulder's tensing slightly...

_ '...was Sabaku no Gaara...'_

* * *

**Akari's POV**

We had lunch at the bakery before Takeshi had to leave again, but not before dropping me off at the playground. This time, I brought Akki with me.

I ran towards the swings, excited. I also brought the box of chocolate pocky that I bought that morning...

Wondering why pocky?... well I'll tell ya...

I just remembered seeing a lot of fanfics and fanarts saying that Gaara liked pocky... so now, I was either going to prove or disprove that statement...

There were a couple of kids playing a game of soccer again... they were looking at me strangely...

_'Just ignore them...' _I thought, continuing on my way to the swings... Akki was bouncing along behind me, the bell on his collar jingling all the way...

When I got there... the swings were empty... he wasn't there yet...

Anyway, I was a bit early... he'd probably be here in half an hour or so...

While waiting, I decided to just sit... Akki jumped onto my lap, his bell giving a soft ring as I moved slowly back and forth...

I just closed my eyes... remembering...

...Shiro... he was the one who chose that bell...

My grandfather gave it to me the day after the funeral, when I just moved in with him...

He said that it was special because Shiro himself handpicked it...

Ever since the time he gave it to me all those years ago, I always let Akki wear it...

Even when the collar got tight, I still kept the bell for him...

* * *

**Normal POV**

The kids who were playing soccer were talking about Akari... They had stopped their game and were watching her suspiciously... their stares filled with curiosity...

"Hey... isn't that the same kid we saw yesterday..."

"Yeah..."

"She was the one playing with the sand demon..."

"I wonder why anyone would like to play with that monster..."

"Maybe she doesn't know..."

"Yeah...or maybe she's like him..."

"Right!... we better not get near her. She might be a monster too..."

"Just great... another freak in our playground..."

All of them groaned at the last statement... The thought of another monster made their stomachs flip... just talking about it left a bitter taste in their mouths...

"I've had it with the freaks!..." the oldest of them declared. He was probably nine or ten years old...

"What do you want to do?..."

"Why don't we have a little fun with her... the **real **monster's not here yet, so we'll be safe..."

The others smirked at the idea...

It sounded like they could have some fun... in addition to the chance that it would make the second monster keep away from **their** playground...

* * *

**OMG! OMG! OMG!... what do you think their gonna do to little Akari?... Will Gaara be able to come in time to stop them?... The story's getting good again... well... that's what I'm hoping... so please send in your reviews. I need to know what you guys think about the story so far...**

**Until then, I'll probably update the story again next weekend... **

**Moonstone signing off... :3**


	11. Chapter 9: No one messes with me

**It seems that I was able to finish this chapter ahead of schedule, so here it is... Thanks sooo much for your reviews!... Please continue sending them in. They're a really big help and encourage me a lot... I'm really happy that you like the story... Ok, now we're gonna find out what's going to happen to our little Akari...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

**

**Akari's POV**

I was just reminiscing... my eyes closed... I felt at peace for a moment... until...

Akki started growling...

I opened my eyes quickly, standing up. Akki hopped off, standing beside me, his teeth barred as he snarled...

In front of me was a group of kids. They looked at me with mixed emotions...

Anger...

Hate...

Disgust...

Their eyes reminded me of the looks I got from a lot of people back home...

"What do you want..." I growled...

These kids were like what?... eight to ten years old?...

I may look like a five year old, but I'm really almost twelve...

"Nothing really..." the oldest of the group smirked.

They formed a circle around me... I was wishing that I had the set of kunai that Takeshi-san had given to me right about now...

"We were just wondering why you're hanging out with that monster..." the "leader" continued...

"Monster?!... You guys are idiots to believe everything you hear..." I snapped at them... I had taken enough beatings back home. I wasn't going to take any more... No...especially from these kids...

"What did you say demon?..." a cocky girl in the group asked, angry... She looked about nine... and was two heads taller than me...

"You believe everything your parents tell you, even if you haven't even seen anything that can prove it..." I continued, "...That's just plain stupid..."

"The guy's a freak!... have you seen what he can do with his sand?!... It's not human!..." the girl argued.

"Yeah! I heard that he even has a demon inside of him!..." a younger boy added.

"You really are bakas..." I said, my tone cold...

Their "leader" growled shoved me against the poles of the swings. I hit my shoulder on the pole kinda hard, causing the box of pocky I was holding to fall to the ground.

I ignored the pain and just looked at them, making my espression as cold as I could...

"Tch... You're calling Gaara a demon despite not being able to prove it... he never did anything to you, and yet you treat him like an outcast... Even if I spent just one day getting to know him, he never hurt me... he's kind and he's a great friend!... the things that you people are doing to him... it's cruel and inhuman!..." I shouted at them. My eyes getting sharper and more serious with every word...

"From what I've seen... I'd say that **you're **the demons!..." I finished...

The entire group looked shocked at what I said... then suddenly, they started laughing... their voices cruel...

"If you think like that, then that proves it!..." one girl said...

"Yeah..."

"You're definitely a **demon**!... Just like **him**..."

He stepped forward, crushing the box of pocky underneath his foot...

Their leader grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, raising me up in the air...

Akki wouldn't allow it... he leapt and bit down hard on the boy's leg...

He cried out in pain as he dropped me... and I knelt on the ground, choking...

He looked down, furious, hitting Akki hard...

Akki yelped in pain, making him drop and skid on the sand...

he still stood up again and growled in front of me defensively as I caught my breath...

"That's it!... Get her!..." The leader exclaimed, clutching his bleeding leg...

They lunged toward me, and I moved as fast as I could.

I grabbed Akki and held him close to me as I jumped back a few feet...

I set him down gently on the sand, getting in a fighting stance...

I didn't like hurting other people... but if I had to... then I would...

I dodged their punches easily and slid past, behind them. I kicked one of them hard enough to knock them down...

_'Darn this small body!... If I was taller, I could knock them out with a head shot!...'_ I cursed inwardly as I continued to dodge and hit them... even Akki managed to bite a couple of them here and there...

most of them went down, but they wouldn't stay down!... they got up and kept coming...

Akki tried to make another leap for one of them, but he was ready... He did a catch and throw... he had grabbed Akki before his fangs could reach him and flung him hard against the swing... really hard...

Akki yelped in pain, dropping to the sand, limp...

"Akki!!..." I yelled. Distracted by the yelp...

because of that, one of them managed to land a punch in my stomach...

The blow sent me skidding a few feet back. I clutched my stomach, breathing hard...

Another hit me on my side, again and again...

If only I was my original size, I would be able to beat these guys easily... not like this...

The boy who hurt Akki was walking towards him...

"I'll show you, you little mut!..." he said, placing his foot on Akki's stomach, slowly pressing down.

"NO!!" I screamed, ignoring the pain that was rippling through my body...

I ran forward, using my head and my shoulders to ram down those blocking my way.

I pulled back my hand, it was balled so tight that my knuckles turned white... adrenaline was rushing through my veins...

"Aaaah!!" I yelled angrily, hitting the boy squarely on his face, knocking him down before he could crush Akki's ribs...

I picked Akki up and held him protectively in my arms...

"No one bullies me **or **my family..." I growled, my brown hair shading my eyes...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akki's bell gave a soft ring as Akari's hair seemed to flow around her face... blown by an unseen force...

She slowly lifted her head...

Although her face was partly shadowed, a pair of deep green eyes could be seen instead of Akari's reddish brown ones...

The group of bullies shook with fear...

but before anything could happen...

"Akari-chan!!" a voice said.

The group turned around, seeing Gaara...

It was too much for them, they ran away screaming, "Monsters!!..."

Gaara's eyes widened in fear at what he saw...

Akari was sprawled on the ground, her clothes tattered and dirty, and her body battered...

Akki lay limp beside her...

* * *

"Someone! Please open the door!!..." Gaara cried frantically, banging on a door.

It opened to reveal a shocked man with dirty blond hair...

"Uncle Yashamaru! Please help her!..." Gaara pleaded, his eyes filled with tears...

Akari was on his back, while Akki lay on the ground beside him...

* * *

**Oh no!! does this mean that Takeshi is going to find out about Akari and Gaara's friendship?... what do you think is gonna happen next? Please send in your reviews... thanks...**


	12. Chapter 10: Lost?

**Another chappie! Yay!... Sorry that it takes me so long to update, my parents keep the computer under lock and key, so it's a bit hard to sneak in time for my fanfics... I hope you understand... but I'll try my best to post more regularly... for now, hope you enjoy the next part of the story...**

**Oh yeah, thanks SOOOOO MUCH to all those reading this story. Thanks also to all my reviewers, keep sending in those reviews... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but I still love it... :3**  


* * *

**Normal POV**

Yashamaru was shocked. Any other person who might have seen Gaara holding a battered and bruised little girl would have freaked, but he didn't… he just remained calm as he quickly took Akari from the boy's trembling arms…

Yashamaru quickly went up a staircase to the second floor to one of the spare rooms, Gaara followed slowly with Akki in his arms...

In the room, Gaara placed Akki on a rug in a corner of the room then watched from the side as Yashamaru gently placed Akari on the bed... eight year old Kankuro and nine year old Temari had appeared at the doorway to the room, curious about what happened...

Yashamaru assessed Akari's wounds... it was plain to see that he wouldn't be able to do much for her, Akari obviously needed the help of a real doctor...

"Kankuro, go call the doctor from the hospital... and make it quick..." Yashamaru said looking at the boy seriously...

"Uh... sure..." he replied, running off...

"Temari, get me a some warm water and a cloth. We could at least clean this girl's wounds while waiting..."

"Yes, uncle..." she replied, before disapearing down the stairs...

Yashamaru then turned to Gaara, "So... is this your friend you were telling me about, Gaara-sama?..." he inquired, concerned.

Gaara nodded slowly...

"What happened?..." He asked gently...

"I was supposed to meet her today... at the playground..." the little boy said, looking down...

"... but when I got there... the other kids... they..." he continued, his eyes tearing up... he started sniffling slightly...

"What did they do?..." Yashamaru gently prodded on...

"They were beating her up!... all because they saw her with me!..." he blurted out, falling to his knees, crying, and letting the tears fall freely... he couldn't help it... he felt that it was his fault that Akari was badly hurt. He clutched his chest tightly, his heart felt like it was bearing the pain that Akari had felt...

Yashamaru knelt beside the red-headed boy, trying to comfort him, while outside, Temari stood holding a small basin of warm water and a cloth... she had heard everything that Gaara had said...

She was deep in thought as she slowly walked into the room, setting the bowl and cloth on a chair beside the bed...

She looked at Gaara who was sobbing on his knees with Yashamaru beside him... there was a strange feeling in her chest... she felt that she had to do something to comfort the little boy...

Just then, Kankuro appeared at the door with an older man beside him...

Yashamaru saw the doctor and motioned for Temari to leave the room...

"Wait outside, alright, Gaara-sama..." he said gently to the boy whose sobs reduced to sniffles...

Yashamaru helped him get up... Gaara looked at Akari with a pained look on his face as he slowly walked toward the door... His eyes seemed to say _'I'm so sorry...'_

Gaara stayed right outside the door as Yashamaru closed it... His eyes were full of worry looking at it, as if he was trying to look through the wood... a few tears were still running down his cheeks as he sniffled...

Temari looked at Gaara again, the same wierd feeling in her chest... Instinct told her that she needed to comfort him... She **was **his older sister after all... it should have been natural for her, but fear of him had been keeping her away... but when she heard what Gaara had said, she had realized something...

_'Almost everyone in the village calls Gaara a monster... a demon... but from what he said... it looks like **we're **the ones pushing him... even the **children** of the village can act like demons too...'_

She stood right beside Gaara putting her hand on his shoulder...

Gaara looked up at his sister, shocked... Why the sudden change of heart towards him?...

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure that she'll be fine..." she said earnestly, a very small smile on her face, trying to assure her little brother about his friends wellfare...

Gaara stopped sniffling, wiping his tears away, and nodding...

The two stood outside the door, waiting silently...

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Meanwhile... somewhere on the rooftops of the village...**

_'Where are you... Where are you, Kari-chan?... Where the heck did you go?...' _A certain blue-haired shinobi repeated in his mind...

The sun had set nearly an hour ago and the village was blanketed by darkness, save for the dim lights coming from a number of houses around the village, the crescent moon and stars that were out...

When he had gone to the playground to pick up Akari and Akki, there was no one there... he saw signs of a fight by the swingset... Akari's box of chocolate pocky was on the ground, crushed... besides that, there were a few drops of blood on the sand and on the poles of the swing...

Seeing all those things made a million different thoughts run through Takeshi's head...

Where was Akari?...

What had happened to her?...

The thought of her getting so badly injured made adrenaline rush madly through his veins as he jumped through the village from rooftop to rooftop looking for any sign of the little girl or her puppy... his face betrayed no expression, but his heart was heavy with worry, fear, anger, and many other emotions that consumed it...

He had been searching for nearly three hours with no luck...

Despite that, he didn't slow down... with every minute that passed, he just became more and more determined to find her... and **whoever**, or **whatever** hurt her...

* * *

**Normal POV**

The door to the room suddenly opened, the doctor walking out with Akari in his arms, Yashamaru following behind him...

"Uncle!..." Gaara cried as he stood up from where he and Temari sat beside the door...

Yashamaru turned to Gaara, looking apologetic...

"Gaara-sama, we need to take her to the hospital... alright?..."

"What? Why?..." he said worried, his eyes beginning to tear up again...

"She has a few broken ribs, we need to take her to the hospital so that she can get proper treatment... The doctor is worried that is she doesn't get treated properly, it might aggravate her internal injuries..."

Gaara just stood speechless... his eyes wide with fear...

"Try not to worry, Gaara-sama... If we get her to the hospital quickly, I'm sure she'll be fine..." he said, bending down and putting his hand on Gaara's head, slightly ruffling his hair... "... but you need to stay here. Alright?..."

"We'll need to notify her guardians as soon as we get there..." the doctor interrupted, his patience wearing thin as he waited at the door... "... come on, we need to hurry..."

"Yes..." Yashamaru said, starting to get up... just then, a small hand grabbed his wrist...

"Uncle... please don't tell them that I was there... they might think that **I **did this to her..." Gaara whispered, his deep blue-green eyes pleading...

"If they find out that she's my friend, they might do something to her..." his grip on his uncle's wrist tightening...

"I don't want to lose my first friend..." he said so softly that only Yashamaru could hear...

"Alright..." Yashamaru assured him before leaving the mansion with the doctor...

* * *

**Somewhere on the rooftops of Suna...**

Takeshi was getting tired, but he wouldn't stop his efforts to find Akari...

Just then, he heard someone's voice...

"Takeshi-san!!" someone was calling him...

Takeshi jumped down to the ground, a moment later, another ninja landed in front of him...

"Takeshi-san!... I'm glad I caught up to you..." he said panting...

"What is it, Kazu?..." he asked his comrade coldy... trying hard not to betray his emotional turmoil in his voice...

"It's Akari... Lina **(A/N: Takeshi's sister...) **said that some guy just brought Akari to the hospital. She- Takeshi!!..."

Takeshi didn't let Kazu finish before he jumped jumped off... He moved swiftly, leaping and running towards the hospital...

"Kari-chan, please be okay..." he whispered to himself, the hospital in view...

8888888888888888888

"Lina-chan!..." Takeshi called to his sister...

She looked up from the clipboard she was holding to meet her older brother's tense gaze...

"Where is she?..." He said, his voice shaking slightly... he probably couldn't contain himself much longer...

"She's in room 207..." Lina squeaked, shocked at how Takeshi looked both worried and scared...

Takeshi stood in front of the door to the room, sliding the door open slowly, nervous...

Inch by inch, the door opened...

In the room, there was Akari, asleep on the hospital bed... she was wearing a hospital gown, her torso was wrapped in bandages, so was her forehead, and both her hands...

Takeshi held his breath... she looked like a broken doll...

What kind of monster would hurt a sweet kid like her...

"K..Kari-chan..." he breathed...

Lina stood beside him, looking at Akari's sleeping form...

"She has three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a punctured lung, a sprained wrist, all that among a lot of bruises and scratches... I can't believe anyone would like to hurt Kari like this... whoever they are, they must be some kind of demon..." she said wistfully...

"She's extremely lucky you know... and **really, really **tough for her age... you training with her must have really did some good for her..."

"Heheh..." he laughed nervously, "... No... it wasn't me... she really **is **one tough kid... I only taught her how to use kunai and shuriken..." he said, wiping his eye with the back of his hand.

"Will she be alright?..." He asked seriously, not taking his eyes off of Akari...

"She will be... but it'll take her a while before she can leave the hospital..."

They both stood there, silent...

"Takeshi-nii..."

"Yeah?..."

"We need to find out who did this to her..." Lina said solemnly.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of that..." he replied, just as solemn...

* * *

"Uncle Yashamru!!..." Gaara cried as he spotted his uncle comming through the door. He ran up to him...

"What happened?... How is she?... Will she be alright?..." he asked quickly...

"The doctor took care of her, but he also said that she might not come out of the hospital for quite a while..." He said...

"You didn't tell her guardians, did you, uncle?..." he asked keeping his fingers crossed...

"I told the doctor not to mention any names... so you'll be fine, okay?..."

He was relieved... he wouldn't lose his first and only friend...

* * *

**Sorry again for taking so long, I promise I'll do my best to be more consistent... hope that you enjoyed this chapter... dont forget to review... reviews are POWER, yeah!... XD... hahaha... until next time... ;)**


	13. Chapter 11: A new sensei?

**I'm just sooo happy right now!... I'm past the 2,000 hits mark!... THANK YOU GUYS! sooo much... It's just really inspiring to know that so many people are reading this story... I love you guys!!**

**If you can, please tell your friends about this story... :3... I have a goal of reaching 5,000 hits by the time I finish this story, and I think I could make it... I 'm hoping to reach a hundred or more reviews, so please continue reviewing...**

**Here's to all my current reviewers! Thank you all:**

**Dimly**

**Dragon of Twilight**

**Siean Horoc**

**Unicornslove**

**EmoLollipop**

**ak**

**lil' demon kit**

**Jill-kun**

**and**

**WishingWanderer**

**Akari's POV**

_'Where... where am I?...' I wondered..._

_I slowly opened my eyes... everything around me was dark, and I felt light-headed..._

_When I looked at myself, I looked taller... waaay taller..._

_I ran my fingers through my hair, it reached below the middle of my back..._

_... I ... I was back to my eleven year old body..._

_'I guess... I must still be dreaming...' I thought to myself... sighing slightly..._

_'... but then...' I thought, '... what happened to me right before I blacked out?...'_

_I closed my eyes trying to backtrack on the events that happened..._

_..._

_During the fight, I remember seeing a kid trying to crush Akki..._

_I felt so scared- scared that I would lose the last member of my family, and angry- angry at the kid who was trying to hurt him..._

_I remeber ramming him off... then... I... I had Akki in my arms..._

_When he was in my arms... something wierd had happened... I felt... a surge of power, not just any kind of power either... it felt somewhat familiar in a way... right before I blacked out..._

_what happened?... and where did that power come from?..._

_just then, I heard something... it sounded like some kind of bell.. and it sounded extremely familiar..._

_I turned around and..._

_OMG..._

_Those deep forest green eyes, those silky black locks..._

_most of all... that cute smile!..._

_those features could only belong to one that I held so dear to me, even if he had left this life all those years ago..._

_only **one**... and that was my dear little brother..._

_"Shiro..." I breathed... tears running freely down my cheeks..._

_He looked exactly the same as he had been when he had passed so long ago..._

_I put a hand over my mouth, it was so overwhelming!..._

_I fell on my knees as I hugged my little brother tightly... afraid that he would disappear the second that I let go..._

_I didn't care at all if this was a dream... but I just wished that it would have been real..._

_... As I sobbed, I soon noticed that my little brother had something different about him..._

_he now had a pair of wolf ears and a tail... both black and white..._

_He also had a bell around his neck... it looked exactly like the one on Akki..._

_It didn't matter to me... he was still my little brother..._

_It had been soooo long since the last time I saw him, even in my dreams..._

_He hugged me back just as tight..._

_"Nee-chan... Please don't cry... I really don't like seeing you cry..." he said softly as he rubbed my back soothingly with his free hand..._

_I held him at arms length, getting a good look at him..._

_"I-.. I can't-... I can't help it Shiro..." I struggled to say between sobs... "I just miss you... **so **very much!..."_

_"You shouldn't, nee-chan..." he said, a sad smile gracing his lips... "I'll always be here..." he said softly, putting a hand over my heart... "... I've always been..." he finished, jumping into my arms, and knocking me onto my back, causing me to close my eyes..._

* * *

**Takeshi's POV**

I felt exhausted, I just came from a mission, and it was already dark... I just wanted to get home and sleep...

Depsite that, I still had to check on her before I went back... I **had **to...

She had been out for about two days... No one was sure when she would wake up...

It really worried me...

I dragged myself to the hospital, walking slowly towards her room...

Just as I put my hand on the door to her room, I sensed something out of place...

My senses told me that someone or something was moving inside...

I immediately slid the door open...

I couldn't believe it!...

The window to the room was open, and someone was standing in front of it...

_'Kari-chan?!...'_

Akari was up and awake, leaning on the window pane...

Akki was just dozing lazily on the bed...

Was this really real, or was I hallucinating because of my exhaustion?

Hearing the door open, Akari turned looking at me questioningly, the wind from the window blowing her hair in her face...

"Takeshi-san?..."

She's awake!

--

**NORMAL POV**

It all happened in one swift movement...

One moment, Takeshi was at the door...

The next moment, he was kneeling in front of Akari, hugging her tightly...

Akari let out a sharp breath, her sides and her arms stinging immensely...

She had gotten used to bearing pain so only a small "ow..." had escaped her lips...

"You're finally awake!..." Takeshi said softly...

About a minute passed and Takeshi was still holding Akari...

She was wondering why he hadn't let go yet, but she just stayed silent...

She owed Takeshi at least this much for making him worry... after all, she had been out for almost **two days**, and she **had **disobeyed him...

--flashback--

_"Just promise me that you won't go near the swings while you're here..." he said after taking a glance at the far side of the playground._

_"But why?..." I asked already knowing the answer._

_"Just promise me that you'll stay away... I... I don't want you to get hurt..." he said, mumbling the last part._

_I hugged him tight again..._

_"Okay.." I said softly, crossing my fingers behind his back..._

_'I'm sorry... I hate to lie to you Takeshi-san...'_

--end of flashback--

She **had **disobeyed what he said... but what could she do?...

If she **hadn't **gone to the swings that day, she would never had made friends with Gaara...

A few more moments had passed before Takeshi slowly moved away from Akari, holding her at arms length...

What Akari saw shocked her...

She would never had expected something like this to come out from what had happened to her...

"T-Takeshi-san?..."

Takeshi had tears running down his face, his eyes shaded by his bangs...

The sight made Akari's heart break...

Even **her **eyes started tearing up...

"T-Takeshi-san... Y-You're _(sniff) _not s-supposed to _(sniff)... _c-cry..." Akari stuttered, tears running down her face...

"A n-ninja isn't su-supposed t-to show th-their emotions.. r-remember?..." she finished, quoting what she had heard so many times on the anime... She flashed Takeshi a weak smile, trying to show him that he didn't need to cry about her...

Of all the things that Takeshi, a skilled jounin... a **ninja**... it was her...

She felt that she wasn't worth those tears...

She burried her face in Takeshi's chest, continuing to cry, hugging Takeshi tightly...

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... I'm sooo sorry..." she kept repeating as she hugged him...

"Don't cry... please... I'm not worth it..." she said softly as her crying lessened...

"No... don't say that..." he said soothingly, trying to let Akari look at him... she just kept her head down...

"Akari. Look at me..." he said seriously... letting her look him in the eye...

"Don't ever say that you aren't worth it, okay?..." He said sternly, running his hand through her hair...

"You're like another little sister to me... really..." His eyes didn't lie... He was really earnest...

Akari just nodded, smiling awkwardly as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand...

"Thank you, Takeshi-san... for everything..." she gushed out... "I'm sorry that I caused all this trouble..."

"It's all right, Kari-chan... I wasn't your fault..."

"But Takeshi-san, it was!... If I hadn't- well... if I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened... And you wouldn't have had to worry about me so much..." she said sorrowfully...

"Takeshi-san, could you train me?..." she said softly...

Takeshi was shocked at how Akari's mood changed so suddenly...

"...I-.. I want to become a real ninja..."

"Akari-"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." a nurse said from the doorway... "... visiting hours are over..."

Takeshi sighed before turning to the nurse, "Okay... just a minute..."

He turned to Akari again, "Akari... I'll see you tomorrow, alright?..."

He stood up, getting ready to go...

"And.. if you really want to become a ninja... then... I'll train you..." he said putting his hand on Akari's head again...

"I'll try to ask permission from the kage, okay..."

"M-hmmm!..." Akari nodded vigorously...

"But for now... just get some rest and get well soon..." He said, waving as he left...

* * *

"Uncle... can I **please **go see her?..." Gaara pleaded...

"I'm really sorry Gaara-sama, but I can't let you go to the hospital... You know why..." Yahsamaru apologized...

"I know... but I really need to know how she's doing..." Gaara said, determined...

"After all, it was my fault... if those kids didn't see her with me, then they wouldn't have beat her up..." Gaara said scornfully...

"She doesn't deserve to get hurt because of me... I need to find out how I can make her feel better..." He said, looking at the floor...

Yashamaru sighed heavily...

"I'm sure she's alright... I asked the doctors, and they said that she's fine.. She just needs rest..."

"You shouldn't worry Gaara-sama..."

The little boy stayed silent, and went to his room, closing the door...

He sat on his bed quietly, holding his bear, thinking...

_'Maybe I can sneak out to the hospital...' _he thought...

He made up his mind... all he had to do was to wait for a while, until everyone else was asleep...

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

It was almost midnight, and I was standing right under the window to Akari's room which was on the second floor...

_'I need to get up there...'_

I concentrated, and the sand underneath my feet started to puch me upwards...

After a while, I was right in front of the window...

I looked at the form on the bed... Akari was sleeping soundly with Akki beside her...

I smiled a bit...

She looked fine, but when I squinted my eyes and looked closer, I saw all the bandages on her head and arms...

My smile faded...

I jumped thorugh through the window, slowly walking towards the bed...

My eyes started tearing up...

"I'm really sorry, Akari-chan..."

**Akari's POV**

I think Gaara didn't notice that I was awake...

Anyway, I was facing away from the window, and it was dark...

"I'm sorry, Akari-chan..."

Gaara sounded so sad... I could hear him starting to cry...

I wanted to turn to him... I wanted to hug him because he wasn't supposed to cry...

What is there to cry about if it was my fault...

I turned around immediately, but when I did...

He wasn' there anymore...

I got up and ran to the window, knocking something from the table beside my bed...

I looked out of the window, looking around...

There was no sign of him...

I sighed...

"You shouldn't be..." I said silently, even if I knew Gaara couldn't hear...

As I turned back to the bed, I noticed something on the floor...

I walked towards it, picking it up...

It was his bear...

It was Gaara's teddy bear...

I hugged it tightly, walking back to the window...

I leant on the window pane and just relaxed bit, admiring the night sky...

"I need to get stronger..." I said quietly to myself... "... for the sake of everyone I care for..."

I was thinking about how I made my loved ones worry about me... how I caused them pain because of the trouble I got into...

Takeshi...

Gaara...

I didn't want the same thing to happen again...

I heard Akki whine... he was sitting at my feet...

"You too Akki..."

I knelt and hugged Akki along with the teddy bear in my arms...

_'Especially you Shiro...' _I thought caressing the bell on Akki's neck...

Akki's eyes momentarily flashed a deep forest green as he looked at me...

I needed to be strong for those I loved...

and I also needed to protect the remaining member(s) of my family...

Yeah member**s **with an s...

From what I understood from my dream, and from the incident at the playground...

It meant that somehow... Shiro hadn't left the world all those years ago...

His soul was in the bell, Akki's bell...

He had comforted me through Akki...

for how many years...

I hugged Akki even closer...

"I **have **to become stronger. No matter what..."

"No matter what?..." a voice said...

I jumped back, landing on by backside... I saw a shadow at the other side of the room...

Akki started growling, his fur bristling...

I knelt down beside him, hugging him, a bit frightened...

"Wh-Who are you?..." I asked, my voice quivering...

"You can just call me Kaede..." the person said, stepping out of the shadows...

It was a woman, she had long dark brown hair which was tied in a ponytail, and sharp, chocolate brown eyes to match...

She was also dressed in a jounin uniform...

_'Those eyes...' _I thought... _'... haven't I seen them before?...'_

Even the way she wore her uniform, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and her jounin vest half unzipped...

I saw that style somewhere before, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"If you want to become stronger, you need to train..." she said...

"I know... That's why I'm going to be training with Takeshi-san..." I said... I thought that it would be better if I just acted calm... It wouldn't be good if I panicked...

"Heh... he won't be able to train you..." the woman said cockily...

"What?!... Why?!..." I said, shocked...

"The Kazekage won't allow it... that's why he assigned me..."

"I didn't want to at first, but I changed my mind... It's gonna be a challenge training a trouble-maker like you..."

She smirked when she said that, and it scared me...

but if she was a jounin, she must be a skilled ninja... maybe it would be okay...

"I guess it'll be fine with me..."

The lady smirked even more, folding her arms and looking at me...

"See ya later, squirt..." she said, disappearing...

I relaxed, letting go of Akki who was still growling, glaring at the empty space where the woman had previously stood...

"Kaede... or whoever that was... I guess she's my new sensei..."

I went back to the window, taking in some deep breaths, trying to process what had just happened...

* * *

**Somewhere in the kazekage's tower...**

"So... did she accept?..." the kage inquired...

"Hai, Kazekage sama..." a woman with brown hair and eyes replied...

"You can release that jutsu now..." the kage said, waving his hand...

The woman formed a hand sign, then there was a puff of smoke...

In the woman's place was a man with short spiky brown hair and sharp brown eyes...

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his vest was unzipped half way...

"Good... Everything is falling into place... soon, I'll be rid of that horrible demon..." the kage mused, thinking about his plan...

"You are dismissed... Hideki..."

Hideki bowed deeply before walking out the doors...

Once outside, he smirked...

"Not only can I play a part in getting rid of the sand demon, I can use the trouble-making squirt to hit that baka Takeshi where it hurts the most..."

* * *

**You guys getting this part of the story so far... I think it's a bit messy in a way... hehehe... anyway... Please continue sending in your reviews and your suggestions...**

**Oh yeah, REALLY IMPORTANT: If you don't remember who Hideki is, he's Takeshi's team mate... Check out chapter five (Meeting My guardian)...**


	14. Chapter 12: Midnight meeting

**I'm soooo happy that many of you are regularly reading this story... I think I have a little over 200 regular readers... thank you so much to all of you... I'm really glad that I'm getting a lot of positive reviews, please continue sending your reveiws, even if they aren't all positive...**

**Sorry for taking so long to update... really... I've been extremely busy... but I promise I'll keep trying to post the chapters of this story on a weekly basis... I've made this chapter extra long as a sort of apology... so enjoy!... :3**

**Oh yeah... I remember one of my reviewers, Siean Horoc, telling me 'bout the meanings of kunoichi and shinobi... thanks for telling me the difference, I thought they meant the same thing... hehe...**

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"I still can't believe that the kage wouldn't let you train me..." I said scornfully, looking at Takeshi as I went down the stairs, Akki close behind...

"Well, you know that he must have his reasons... We can't argue..." he replied, I could sense that even he felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't be my official sensei...

It had been about a week since I got out of the hospital... I was supposed to meet new sensei today at eight o'clock, but that would still be in about an hour...

"But Takeshi-san..." I whined slightly, acting like the child that I looked like...

"I'm sure that you'd be a waaaay better sensei..." I said, pouting...

"Come on Kari-chan... there's no use whining..." He bent down in front of me, ruffling my hair...

"Give your new sensei a chance, maybe you'll get to learn to like her..." Takeshi said, smiling...

"Yeah... I guess..." I said, thinking...

... but then...

I didn't really get a good feeling when I first met her at the hospital...

she reminded me of someone... I think I must have met her before... or I could have at least seen her somewhere... I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"Anyway... I have something for you..." Takeshi said, producing two small pouches from his pocket...

Were those what I thought they were?!...

"I was thinking that now that you're gonna start your official training, you might need some of these..." he held out the pouches to me as I held out my hands...

One held a couple of shuriken, and the other held a set of kunai... the kind that you "bandage" to your thigh or strap on your belt for easy access... When Takeshi and I had target practice in the past, I'd only borrow a few shuriken and kunai from him...

Now I had my own... my very first set... I was going to take good care of them... maybe I'd separate a kunai and a couple of shuriken and keep them, since they were from Takeshi...

"Thanks, Takeshi-san!!..." I grinned, jumping up hugging him tightly...

"It's nothing really..." he replied as he set me back down on the ground...

I bandaged the shuriken pouch to my thigh, and fastened the kunai pouch to my belt...

I checked myself out in the mirror, the fact that I had razor sharp weapons on hand gave me a more "dangerous" look...

Maybe it would help keep those bullies away, or at least I had weapons to use if ever they tried to ambush me again...

"They really suit you..." Takeshi said, nodding, with a contented look on his face...

Even Akki yipped in approval...

"Now come on, I'll walk you to where you're supposed to meet your sensei..." He said, smiling....

We all left the house, Takehsi about to lock the door behind us...

"Hey... Akari, are you sure that you're fine with Akki coming along?... He won't distract you, will he?..."

"I'm sure he won't, Takeshi-san... you know how obedient he is..." I said, bending down and scratching Akki's chin, causing the bell around his neck to ring...

"Ok then... If you're sure..." he said reluctantly as he locked the door...

We all began walking side by side towards the training grounds...

... they were apparently some distance near the edge of the village, I was supposed to meet my sensei there... Takeshi knew the way...

It took us about twenty minutes to get there, and when we did, my sensei still hadn't arrived...

"Hmmm... Why isn't she here yet?..." I wondered out loud...

"Well, it seems that you're a bit early... It's still thirty minutes or so until the time you're supposed to meet... she'll probably be here after a little while..." Takeshi said, looking around...

"You just wait for her here, ok?... I need to get going... Kazu, Hideki, and I have a mission briefing with the kazekage..."

"Alright..." I said, giving him one more goodbye hug before he stood up...

"Take care of yourself, alright?..." he said...

"Hai, Takeshi-san!..." I replied, giving him a salute...

He laughed a bit before ruffling my hair...

"Yup... that's my girl..." he said, before he waved goodbye and left...

That was Takeshi-san for you... for the short time that I was here, despite not knowing so much about me, he treated me like I was his baby sister...

He didn't even know that I was from another world... or the fact that I was really eleven and a half years old...

I sighed at that thought as I sat down under the shade of a tree... Akki jumping onto my lap, falling asleep...

_'Should I tell Takeshi?...' _I mused... I felt that I **had **to... After so many years of fending for myself, trying to keep myself from breaking down... I finally had someone who could protect **me **for a change...

He was the big brother I never had... he had the right to know...

Besides Takeshi... I knew I also had to tell Gaara... He **was **my friend after all... They both deserved to know the truth...

Gah!... all the stress from thinking about all those difficult things was making my head hurt!...

"Well, no use stressing around..." I said as I got up, picking Akki up off of my lap and laying him on the sand, careful not to disturb his sleep...

... maybe I could stop thinking about it for now if I had a little target practice or something while waiting...

I took out a couple of kunai and began training...

* * *

**Takeshi's POV**

"Do you think she'll be fine, Kazu?... I don't even know exactly **who** her sensei's going to be... Do you think they'll get along?... She might be too harsh on Kari-chan, you know that she's still a kid, right?-"

"Takeshi! Stop!... I'm sure that the Kazekage knew what he was doing when he picked out another sensei for Akari-chan... You don't need to worry so much! You're not her father or anything..." Kazu said, slightly annoyed by all my rambling... I had met him on the way to the kazekage's tower, and now we were both on our way...

I guess Kazu **was **right... I wasn't Kari's father... I was just her guardian, nothing more... but somehow, I felt like more than that... I felt that I had the duty to protect her... she was like a baby sister to me... and she reminded me of someone special... but then- **she **had died several years ago...

I cringed at the thought of losing another one that I cared about so much...

The tower loomed in the distance as we approached...

_'Where could Hideki be?...' _I wondered... he would usually meet us at the main doors... but this morning, he wasn't there...

Hideki hated me, that was apparent... but it wasn't always like that...

Now... we were always fighting... but no matter how mad he got at me, I couldn't stay mad athim...

Kazu and I climbed the stairs to the kage's office...

_'Maybe he's already there...' _I thought...

but when we entered, Hideki was nowhere to be seen...

The kazekage must have noticed my confusion...

"Hideki's not here, if that's what you're wondering..." he said...

I just looked at him questioningly...

"I noticed that the two of you can't seem to avoid having arguments among yourselves, so I reassigned him... another jounin will be taking his place on your team... He has already been briefed on the mission... he will be meeting you at the village gates..."

It was strange, why the sudden change?... Kazu had tried several times in the past to convince the kage to replace Hideki, but he never approved... why now?...

All I could do was ponder on that thought as we went through the briefing...

Why?...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yes... why indeed...

Hideki was now on his way to the training grounds...

From the side of a building, near the grounds, Hideki carefully looked around the corner...

He spied Akari who was engrossed with hitting a target that was roughly fifteen feet away... Akki was fast asleep under a tree at the other side of the grounds...

_'Good...' _Hideki thought...

He took a step back, well away from a Akari and Akki's range... making sure that he wouldn't be noticed when he transformed...

He made a hand sign and there was a puff of smoke...

There stood the woman who Akari had previously met at the hospital...

The one who called herself Kaede...

Hideki checked himself over, making sure that he got the details right...

He didn't want Akari to find out who he really was... not yet at least...

_She _then walked towards the training grounds...

Hearing foot steps, Akari turned around, holding a kunai in front of her defensively...

"Whoah there, squirt!... Kaede said, half smiling and half smirking... **(A/N: I'll be referring to Hideki as Kaede whenever he's in his female form, alright?...)**

"Kaede-sensei!..." Akari said, surprised, dropping her kunai and bowing deeply...

"Gomenasai, sensei!... I just thought that-"

"No, that's ok... It's fine..." Kaede said dryly...

"Besides..." she said, smiling slightly, "... that shows how sharp your senses are... that's a good start if you're going t be a ninja..."

Akari stood, beaming at Kaede...

"So, you've had a little target practice while waiting..." Kaede said, looking at the target that now had several kunai and shuriken on it...

"You're pretty good with your weapons... but let's try and see where you stand with your chakra..." Kaede said...

"Chakra..." Akari mumbled to herself... she knew how to make a couple of hand seals and a couple of techniques, but she never tried them before... she really hadn't thought about it until now...

"Uhmmm... I know a few techniques... but... I.. I haven't really practiced so much..." Akari said hesitantly....

Kaede sensed that Akari was unsure... she must be lying, but what was there to lie about?...

"*sigh*... Let's see then... I'll show you a simple jutsu, and you try it..."

"Hai, sensei..."

"Ok... this jutsu is called the transformation jutsu... you make this hand seal and..."

"Henge! (transform!)"

*poof*

Kaede had transformed into a perfect replica of Takeshi...

"Okay, you got it?..." Kaede/Takeshi said...

Akari nodded in response... in truth, she already knew that jutsu...

but...

Would it work?... She **was **from another world... and where she came from, as far as she knew- chakra didn't exist...

She slowly clasped her hands together, forming a hand seal...

_'Please... let this work...' _she prayed silently...

If she couldn't use chakra, that would be a huge disadvantage to her path to becoming a skilled ninja...

She did remember Rock Lee though.. even if he was unable to use ninjutsu techniques, he became a great ninja, skilled in taijutsu...

_'Fine...' _Akari thought, trying to concentrate... _'... if I can't use chakra, then so be it... I'll find another thing to make up for it...'_

"Henge! (transform)"... Akari said out loud...

*poof*

Akari kept her eyes closed... she was afraid to see what had happened...

_'Did I do it...' _she wondered...

"Hey, come on squirt, open your eyes already..." Kaede said...

Akari slowly opened one eye, then looked down at her hands...

They were different...

She checked herself over...

She seemed to have done it!...

She could use chakra!!!...

But did she get it right?...

"Good job, squirt... You got it...." said Kaede, looking at Akari with a satisfied look on her face...

Akari smiled happily...

"Arigato, Kaede-sensei..." She said in Takeshi's voice before there was another puff of smoke when she changed back...

"Ok... you seem to be alright with your chakra, weapons... now let's see how good you are with your taijutsu... then we can assess where we need to start with your training..." Kaede said...

---

**Later that afternoon...**

It was nearly three o' clock...

Akari felt sore all over... she was still training even if Kaede had left over an hour earlier...

She made the performed the same hand seal that she had been repeating probably thirty times already...

Closing her eyes, she concentrated and channeled her chakra into the soles of her feet...

_'Concentrate... con-cen-trate!...' _she chanted in her head...

Sharply opening her eyes and breaking into a sprint, ran up the side of a tall tree...

She was determined to get to the top this time...

Near the top of the tree, she jumped sidewards, grabbing the tree branch with one of her hands...

The force caused her to flip over the branch, finally landing on top of it...

"Woah..." she said, nearly slipping...

"Phew..."

She smiled widely... she was satisfied now, she had finally reached the top of the tree...

She didn't know that it was this hard....

Jumping down, she whistled, calling Akki...

"Akki... let's go home... I'm tired..."

Akki nodded in agreement...

--

Akari held a sleeping Akki in her arms, heading towards the bakery...

Takeshi said that he'd pick her up there after his mission... but who knew if he and his team would finish their mission so quickly... it would probably take them a few days at best...

He was a jounin after all... he'd be assigned to the tougher, more dangerous missions...

Akari was constantly worrying about him whenever he went on his missions...

Entering the shop, she waved to Takeshi's parents, flashing them a tired smile, as she went through the door to the back of the shop entering the living room...

She immediately slumped onto the couch, exhausted...

Akki jumped beside her, lying down, before falling asleep again...

She petted him gently as her eyes slowly started drooping...

"I have a long way to go... don't I, Shiro..." Akari said sleepily...

Akki's eyes flashed green as he let out a worried whine, licking her face...

"No need to worry, right?..." she continued, yawning...

"I'm... going... to get... stronger..." Akari said, barely above a whisper before her eyes finally closed, enabling her to get some much needed sleep...

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Akari's eyes fluttered open...

She looked around as her eyes started to focus...

When her vision cleared, she looked at the clock, it was past eleven...

By this time, both of Takeshi's parents were asleep...

And there was no chance that Suki **(A/N: if you forgot, that's Takeshi's younger sister...) **would drop by this late...

Akari had regained most of her energy and didn't feel like going back to sleep...

She knew what she wanted to do...

Even if it was this late, she was sure that she would be able to sneak out and visit her best friend...

She was sure that the red head was probably extremely worried about her, especially if he hadn't been able to hear any knews about her after the incident with the kids at the playground...

Akari got up, off of the couch, the blanket that had covered her had slid onto the floor... Takeshi's parents probably didn't want to wake her by carrying her to bed...

She rubbed her eyes, walking to the kitchen, where the pastries were made....

She looked around and was able to find one of her favorite treats, the chocolate bun...

She grabbed two of the buns, putting them into a brown paper bag...

She wanted to share them with Gaara...

Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, she stopped, turning back...

She grabbed another three extra chocolate buns...

Leaving the paper bag on the table in the living room, she slowly crept up to the stairs, past the room where Takeshi's parents were sleeping, into the guest room where she usually slept when she stayed while Takeshi was on his missions...

She opened the cabinet, grabbing one of her small backpacks before quietly creeping back to the living room...

Akari stuffed the paper bag into her backpack, then slipped on her sandals...

As she was strapping on her kunai pouch, she noticed that Akki was awake, looking earnestly at her...

"You wanna come too?..." she whispered...

Akki whined in response...

"Alright... let's just hurry..."

Akari sneaked out of the back door with Akki right beside her...

Once out she stood for a moment before forming a hand seal...

"Let's see if this works..." she said to herself...

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu..."

poof...

the jutsu had worked perfectly, because now, a perfect replica of Akari stood before her...

"I need you to stay here and take my place on the couch... make sure that Takeshi-san's parents don't find out that I snuck out... make sure to unlock the door for me when I get back in a couple of hours... got that?" Akari said to her clone.

"Hai...." it replied before going back inside and closing and locking the door behind her...

Akari looked up at the sky, it was full of stars and the crescent moon was beautiful... she wanted to share some time with Gaara so that the two of them could enjoy the night's beauty... He would surely either be at the playground, or at the rooftop that he had told her about once before...

but before that, she and Akki had to make one more stop...

At Takeshi's house...

--

Reaching the house, she used her own key to unlock the door...

"Wait for me here, alright..." she told the puppy, he sat down obediently...

Quickly running up to her room, she grabbed the teddy bear that sat on her bed before carefully placing it in her backpack and leaving the house for the playground first...

--

Gaara wasn't at the playground, so there was only one place left- the rooftop...

She was sprinting, channeling chakra into the soles of her feet as to keep the sandy roads from slowing her down, amazingly, Akki was able to keep up...

That was only because of Shiro....

Akki somehow was able to use chakra because of Shiro's soul...

The puppy was able to use Shiro's chakra...

It was a mystery, but Akari had a theory...

Since Shiro can see everything that Akki can, he must have picked up a couple of tips from Akari's training....

--

Akari and Akki were nearing the building, Akari could see a familiar silhoutte on the rooftop...

She sprinted even faster, excited to see her friend...

Akki barked, trying to keep up...

--

Gaara was sitting by himself...

The kids have been saying things even more painful than ever...

It was even worse because he was really worried about Akari.

His uncle had told him that she was fine and had already been released from the hospital a week ago...

but he just couldn't stop thinking if she was alright...

In fact, he whenever he thought about her, there was a strange feeling in his chest...

It was similar to what he felt when he hugged her, but even better... warmer....

Just then, he heard the door to the roof open with a creak.

He quickly turned around, when he did, he was met with the force of someone knocking him to the ground...

He closed his eyes, putting his arms in front of his face defensively, half expecting that whoever knocked him down must have been another assasin...

Those thoughts were soon pushed out of his head when he heard a familiar voice...

"Gaara-kun?... Why are you covering your face?... I thought you'd be happy to see me..."

He quickly lowered his hands to reveal Akari who was giving him a fake pout...

"Akari-chan?..." he said softly, the situation still only starting to sink in...

Was this real?...

Akari stopped her pout, replacing it with a soft smile as she hugged her best friend tightly...

"Come on... I missed you soooo much... and no he-"

She got cut off as Gaara returned the hug, hugging her twice as tight...

"I'm sorry... I missed you too.." he said softly after a few moments of silence...

They both pulled away and smiled at each other, slowly sitting up...

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner... I just had to find the right time..." Akari said apologetically...

"It's ok... at least you're alright..." he replied... he said, scratching his arm...

Gaara's gaze fell on the small puppy beside Akari...

Akki barked happily, wagging his tail before jumping onto the boy's lap...

He began rubbing the pup's head and behind his ears...

"He likes you..." Akari said, giggling...

"Is he yours?..." he asked smiling...

"Yeah... he's one of my best friends..."

"He's really cute..."

"Come on, let's just sit down for a while and enjoy the night while we can..." Akari said, tugging his hand and leading him to the door, Akki followed right beside them...

She sat down, putting her backpack on her left side while Gaara sat on her right... Akki lay on her bag, using it as a pillow...

They all looked up at the sky, admiring the stars and the crescent moon...

"The stars are so beautiful... even better than back home..." Akari thought out loud...

"Yeah..." Gaara agreed... "... and... about your home... you never did tell me about it..." he said, turning his gaze towards her...

He was curious... especially because the last time the two talked, Akari only said that Takeshi was her **guardian**... What about her real family?...

"Oh..." Akari said her previous smile slipping from her face...

She closed her eyes, tightening the hold on her knees... Akki whined...

"Akari-chan?..."

Her memories flooded back... Causing her shoulders to shake...

... _Her dad was dead, her mom died in front of her, and Shiro_...

"Sh... Shiro..." Akari said softly, her voice cracking...

_Shiro died in her arms..._

"A-"

_Alone... left all alone..._

"Akari-"

_The pain... the hatred... all caused by those people... just because she was different..._

"Akari-chan!..." Gaara said loudly, grasping Akari's shoulders tightly, trying to shake her out of it... Akki also barked loudly...

Akari inhaled suddenly, hyperventilating, as if she had just seen a ghost...

"Akari-chan..." Gaara said, his voice full of concern... Akari didn't react for a few moments.. she continued to look down at the ground until tears suddenly started streaming down her face...

Akki padded nearer and tried licking her hand, doing his best to give the girl a sense of comfort...

The red-headed boy was scared out of his wits... he didn't know what else to do...

He just moved forward and hugged Akari tightly, doing what he could to calm her down...

After a short while, her breathing started to slow down and she hugged her friend back...

She continued crying...

He rubbed comforting circles around her back...

After several minutes, her sobs reduced to sniffles...

A few more minutes passed before Akari pulled back and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand...

She smiled sadly...

"Sorry..." she said...

"You don't need to say that..." Gaara said simply...

Akki stood on his hind legs, licking Akari's face affectionately...

" (sniff)... I guess I've just been keeping it bottled up for too long..." She let out a sad laugh... Putting Akki down and wiping her eyes again before continuing...

"I think it's time for me to let it out... I can trust you, can't I, Gaara-kun?..."

"Of course..." he said softly...

Akari took a deep breath... she was praying that it wasn't too early to tell Gaara the truth... or at least part of it....

"Some time ago... My family got involved in an accident... My dad was already dead when help arrived, and they rushed my mother and my little brother Shiro to the hospital..."

_'... so Shiro is Akari-chan's brother...' _Gaara thought, remembering the name that Akari had mumbled moments before...

"... It was just a week before my birthday, they let me stay at home while they went to buy Akki..." Akari continued, looking down at her puppy and rubbing its head...

"My mother died after a few hours... but before she did, she made me promise to take care of Shiro... and she gave me this pendant..." she held out the half ruby half moonstone pendant for her friend to see...

"My dad gave it to her... When she gave it to me, she told that one day..." she paused clutching it tightly...

"One day, I'll give it to someone special to me... just like she did..." She smiled softly...

"But then..."

Gaara looked at her with concern, her mood had swayed into depression again...

"I could never keep my promise..." Akari said, her smile immediately disappearing...

She hugged her knees tightly again... burrying her face in her arms...

Gaara scooted closer and put a hand over hers...

"What happened?..." he asked gently...

Akari raised her head slightly, a pair of glistening red rubies peeking out from behind her arms and a curtain of dark brown hair , tears threatening to fall again...

"Shiro didn't last..."

Gaara held Akari's hand tight... he knew that it must have hurt, because from what he could tell, the two were very close...

"He was on life support, and they.... had to pull the plug... I stayed with him... until the end... He was the last family I had, my only friend..."

A tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it off...

"Akki was the only other thing left of my family, besides the pendant my mother gave me... That's why I named him Akki... it was the name Shiro liked... It was really hard without him... he was the only one who stood by me when the other kids kept bullying me and calling me names.... there wasn't a single person who wanted to be my friend... there was no one left to lean on..."

"But why!?..." Gaara said, a hint of shock and anger in his voice... "Why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?... you're a really great person!... why would they bully you?..."

"It was because I was different... I think it was just because of my eyes... where I come from, red isn't really a natural color... they kept calling me... a _demon_...." Akari cringed at the word...

Gaara squeezed her hand tighter at her last statement...

"You're just like me...." He said softly...

He didn't realized how similar they were...

They both went through a lot... just because they were different...

Gaara was amazed at how Akari could still smile and keep giving off her bright aura despite what had happened to her...

Akari heard his whisper and forcefully shook her head...

"I don't think so Gaara-kun... I may have been through a lot, but my pain is nowhere near yours..." she said...

Before he could say anything, Akari continued...

"That's the reason why I ended up here..." she said, getting ready to tell Gaara her secret...

"What? My pain... is the reason you're here?... I don't understand..." he said, wrinkling his forehead as he looked questioningly at his friend...

"I don't exactly come from Suna..."

"I know..." he said simply...

"No... it's not that simple..." Akari said, her anxiety obvious in her voice... "Gaara... how can I put this... I..."

He looked earnestly at her... waiting for the big secret...

"I come from another world... it's completely different from this one..." Akari said it clearly and directly... she didn't want to repeat the same awkward statement again...

"What?!... What do you mean?..." Gaara said, clearly confused...

"You see... before Takeshi-san found me in the dessert, I was at home with Akki... We were on the roof of my grandfather's house... in my world..."

The boy continued to stare at Akari with a bewildered look plastered on his face... when he didn't say anything... Akari continued...

"It was night time then, and the memories of my past experiences kept flashing in my mind...."

"Remembering all of that... I made a wish...." she said slowly, picking her words...

"I wished.... that.... if there was any other person... going through what I had experienced.... I wished that I would be able to ease their pain... even just a little bit..."

"I'm not exactly sure what happened after that... all I know is I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a dessert... Takeshi-san and his team found me unconscious a little ways off from here... and they brought me to the hospital... Your father agreed that Takeshi-san could take care of me, and while I was here... I met you...so here I am now...." Akari said, finally ending her tale... She looked at the red headed boy, waiting anxiously for his reaction...

He was silent for a while and she wasn't sure if he believed what she had just said...

"That's the truth... I hope you'll believe me..." Akari said, afraid at what would happen next....

Gaara slowly turned and looked at her... he smiled, his eyes watery...

"Of course I do!..." He declared, he knew that Akari had no reason to lie...

He then hugged her tightly, as if she would disappear... She returned the hug...

He couldn't believe that someone like her had gone through so much trouble just to ease his pain...

He was lucky...

It was as if God had known that he needed a friend, and sent Akari to fulfill both his and her wishes...

She was a special friend... like an angel...

She was a one in a million friend...

He knew that he had to take good care of her...

Because if he didn't, it was sure that the same thing wouldn't happen again if he lost her...

* * *

**Phew!... this is one loooong chapter... I hope this'll be able to make up for the delay... I'll try to update more often, just as long as you guys keep reading and sending in your reviews... the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll be to update... until then, just tell me what you think about this chapter and give me your suggestions about what you want to happen next...**

**Ja ne! :3**

**Moonstone...**


	15. Chapter 13: Finding my true roots

**Wooooooo!... Whenever I read your reviews, I get amped up to update!.... I'm sooooooo happy!... I think I might be able to reach my goal of at least 5,000 hits when this story's over... so please keep reading and keep sharing this story to everyone you know... love you all soooo much!.... yeah, sorry for the suckish title for the chapter, anyway...**

**Moonstone**

**Before we get on with the story, I'f like to thank all of those who reviewed...**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan: **Glad you think so... as for your request, here's the next chappie...

**Bitja: **Really happy that you loved it... :3

**WishingWanderer: **you'll have to wait and see what happens... hihihi...

**9shadowcat9: **yeah, exactly... that's why I made Akari-chan... :D

**Siean Horoc: **sorry about the "..." ... it's sort of a habit as you might have noticed... but I'll try to write a bit more formally... I'll lessen the dotdotdots a bit... hihihi... just read and find out...

**SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe: **yay!... another new reader!... thanks so much for reviewing, please share this story with any of your friends... thanks... :D

**vinvervi: **also a new reader!.... weeeeeeee!... and for your request... I'm thinking about it... and I think it'll be a good idea... =]... maybe in this chapter too... hihihi....

**now... on with the story...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akari's training had been going on for two months now. Her skills in taijutsu were really good, she had sharpened them with all the years she had taken up martial arts back in her world. Now with the help of her sensei, Kaede, her skills were getting even sharper than ever.

As for her weapons skills, she had the skills of a just above average genin. Takeshi's training, though informal as it had been, had gone far enough. She was excellent with chakra control and was able to learn and master jutsus quickly. She was quite the talented girl.

Kaede was more than contented with Akari's skills. So was Takeshi, who was proud of his "baby sister".

A certain someone was also monitoring her progress. He was quite pleased. The girl would soon be ready, and when she was, she would be the final piece to his plan.

Despite the cold of the night, Akari was now concentrating hard on channeling her chakra. She let it run through her feet, into the puddle of water beneath her. Her chakra slowly combined with the liquid. Akari slowly raised her hand, a tendril of water following the movement. The water wrapped itself around her hand.

She tried concentrating even more, suddenly opening her eyes and forcefully lashing her hands forward, causing the water to strike the log in front of her. She quickly repeated the process three times in succession.

She started sweating slightly, breathing a bit hard.

After the fifth strike she let out a sharp breath.

"Ah..." she said, losing concentration. The log fell on the ground in pieces as the water dropped back down to the puddle.

Stepping out of the puddle, she sighed deeply, she had been trying to master the technique for the past few weeks, but she kept losing concentration in the middle of her own jutsu. Kaede had found out that Akari had a deep interest in learning water jutsus.

_"Are you sure? It would be extremely hard to learn that here, and it would be near useless when you live here in a dessert. What use would it be?"_ she had told her. Akari knew it would be useless to argue, so she started training by herself, customizing her own water jutsus in manipulating the element with chakra molding.

Because of Kaede's disapproval of the suggestion, she had to do her training at night. And to train, she had to make her own source of water- usually a puddle.

Akari walked tiredly towards the tree where she placed her backpack, picking it up she started in the direction of a certain building.

The only reason she was troubling herself with water jutsus, especially manipulation, was because of Gaara. She knew that water was his ultimate weakness, so she was determined to be ready to protect him and back him up if ever need be.

She huffed as she finally reached the top of the stairs, opening the door to the rooftop, seeing a familiar face greet her.

"Akari-chan!..." He smiled.

It was time for her to let go of all the stress from her training and just relax with one of her best friends.

Akari smiled back, walking towards him and taking a seat at his side.

They met at least twice a week whenever they could get together, sharing stories and just playing around. She always brought a couple of pastries from the bakery to share with him and his siblings.

Apparently, Kankuro had gotten curious where Gaara kept getting his treats, his curiosity had lead him to follow Gaara one night, when he had gone to meet with Akari.

From a safe distance, he watched, and he was surprised with what he saw, his little brother talking and laughing with another girl, who seemed to be his friend, and a close one at that. He just had to tell Temari, who didn't believe it until she saw Akari herself.

Temari had asked Gaara about it, and he wouldn't stop talking about her. Soon, Gaara had introduced her to his older brother and sister. They were both glad that he now had a friend, especially Kankuro, because he loved the pastries that Akari brought with her.

"So how's you're training? Did your sensei teach you anything new?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well, since Kaede-sensei's more of a puppet user, I asked her to teach me how to mold chakra strings after we worked on my taijutsu and sparring. It's really fun." she said enthusiastically.

"That sounds great, I wish I could learn some cool techniques of my own." He said, looking at her with admiration.

"I could teach you if you want, but my skills are nothing compared to yours."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you can control your sand, I think that's pretty cool." She said smiling.

Gaara just looked down.

"I guess... but then, it can get out of control. I don't like it when it happens. A lot of people get hurt." he said sadly.

"It isn't you. The sand reacts to your emotions, you just need to learn to calm yourself down when you get into your "fits"."

She yawned after finishing the sentence, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Man... I'm kinda sleepy. Training extra takes a lot out of me. 'Specially staying up late... but I'm sure I'll be fine after a little sleep." She said, laughing lightly before yawning again.

Gaara smiled softly, Akari looked cute when she was sleepy, especially when she yawned.

"What's it like, Akari-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know. Sleeping. Sometimes I feel so tired, I just want to rest, even for a little while."

"Oh. Right. You can't sleep because of Shukaku. He might-"

"Take over. I know. And if that happens, who knows what he'd do."

"It's cruel. Everyone should get their chance to take a rest." Akari said, turning to face him.

She took a deep breath, placing her hand on his head.

"Maybe... I can just try this..."

"Akari-chan. What are you doing?"

"You _do _want to try sleeping, don't you?"

"But, Akari-chan!... Shukaku-"

"I know, that's why I'm doing this. He won't be able to do anything, as long as I get this right."

He still wasn't sure about the idea, but he had a feeling that everything was going to be fine.

He just looked at Akari calmly as she started concentrating.

Her left hand was on Gaara's head, while her right was holding her mother's pendant.

A white glow wrapped around Akari's hand like a glove.

Gaara's eyes began to droop as unconsciousness started to engulf him. Akari smiled soflty as Gaara gently lay his head on her shoulder. He was fast asleep. He looked peaceful.

_'Gaara-kun looks really cute when he's asleep-'_

Akari's train of thought was suddenly disturbed as she felt a change overcome her.

She grasped her head with her right hand as darkness wrapped its arms around her like a blanket.

- - - - - - - - - -

She slowly opened her eyes as the strange feeling subsided, she found herself in a different place, it was completely black.

She suddenly heard a strange chuckling.

Akari turned around quickly, frightened to see who was there.

She gasped, seeing one of the last things she thought she would see.

Standing behind her was a miniature Shukaku, he was about a foot taller than Takeshi, making him more than times taller than Akari.

"Sh-Shukaku!..." Akari managed to stutter out, stepping backwards as the sand demon stepped towards her, chuckling even more.

"Now this is a twist! No one usually comes around here. Hahahaha!" He said, grinning widely, his tail swinging from side to side.

She nervously stared at him, looking directly into his golden eyes.

He continued to come towards her, she was scared out of her wits. She couldn't move away even if she wanted to.

His chuckling sent shivers down her spine. It was as if he had something planned, and she didn't want to find out what it was.

He chuckled again before he started speaking, "Hmmmm... of all the things to keep me from getting out when I have the chance, it had to be a kid. A little girl."

"What could you possibly have that could keep me locked up?..." he said, approaching slowly.

Soon enough, his nose was inches away from Akari's face.

"You remind me of someone, kid... hehehe... I must have seen you somewhere before."

"Wh-what? How?!" Akari said, slightly gaining a little more courage.

He didn't answer her, sniffing at her like a curious puppy, nudging at her slightly.

Akari just held her breath, quickly putting a hand over her mothers pendant when the demon got too close.

"Ah. I see now." He said, continuing his incessant chuckling."You have that, that's quite a powerful item for a kid like you to posess... how could you have gotten your hands on it?"

"What? What do _you _know about this?"

"What's you're name kid?"

"Uh... Uhmmm, i-it's Akari. A-Akari Amai. Or as you would s-say it, Amai A-Akari." She said, stuttering every once in a while.

"Amai! Ha! You're from the prestigious Amai clan! A clan specialized in powerful binding, sealing, and transportation jutsus, and were experts in wind techniques. Descended from Amai Tatsumaki! The famous Priest of Winds! Yes, That's it! You look a lot like him! Hell, you could be his twin sister!"

Akari just looked wide-eyed at the sand demon.

"Ta-Tatsumaki! I thought he was just a legend..." She said, trailing off.

Amai Tatsumaki, the priest of winds was a character in a bedtime story that her grandfather had told her and Shiro years ago. He had said that Tatsumaki had founded their clan centuries ago. He described him as a powerful warrior. Was this all really true?

"Quite the opposite, kid. He was real, alright. You even have _his _stone." He said, lifting a paw and gesturing to her mother's pendant.

"B-but, this is my mother's! It was given to her by my father."

"Ah. Kid, that pendant has been passed down to the strongest member of the clan for generations! It's a wonder how it got to you."

_'What! So is that how I got here? transportation jutsus... her mother's pendant... his stone...' _everything fit. But then... wouldn't that mean...

"Sh-Shukaku?... uhmmm... did- did the Amai clan originated from Suna?" She asked, trying to get an answer for her question.

"Aha! Starting to get braver now, are we, girl?" He said, chuckling again before he gave his answer. "No. But Tatsumaki did come from a small village in this country. He started a village himself, a great one for his clan. But about ten years ago, something happened, and the last family of the Amai clan disappeared. It's quite strange that one should appear now." He said, laughing.

The gears in her head started turning.

If her clan was from this world, then that would mean that her family was from here. And if she started counting back starting from when she was six, ten years was exactly right.

Her father said that he and her grandfather had moved to Japan when he was 19 and met her mother the same year. They got married when he was 22 and had her when he was 23. Her father was 29 when she was nearly six years old. Exactly ten years.

In fact, she was right. Her mother already knew about her father being from another world before they married, they intended to tell Akari and Shiro when they had turned fifteen.

"Shukaku, what happened to the rest of the clan? Why was only one family left?" she said, as her lip quivered.

"Sorry, kid. Don't know anything about that." He said, laughing.

"Please, I need to know!"

"Fine then. Ya see- oops." He said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at something Akari couldn't see.

"Looks like yer gonna have to wait till next time." he said, chuckling.

"But-"

"I like ya kid. See ya later!. Ha-hahaha!" he said, fading into the darkness.

"Wait!-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akari woke up suddenly.

She sucked in a sudden breath as her eyes opened.

She couldn't believe what she just found out. She was never really from the "real" world. This was her true origin, but why didn't anyone tell her? Besides that, she was amazed at the fact that she was still alive. Shukaku could have killed her if she hadn't been somehow able to keep him from taking over Gaara's body.

She looked down, and Gaara was still asleep, peaceful as ever.

Who could tell that this innocent boy had that kind of thing locked up inside himself.

Even if the sand demon was somewhat friendly, he was still dangerous, and a bit scary.

When Akari had her "conversation" with him, the sinister look behind those golden orbs, and the malice behind his grin still made her shake.

She pushed those images to the back of her mind as she looked at the sky.

It was still a bit dark but the sun was already starting to rise.

She needed to get back to the bakery immediately, otherwise Takeshi's parents would find out that she snuck out, then she'd get grounded or something.

She didn't want to wake Gaara, but she had to go.

She took her backpack and slipped it under his head as she slowly got up.

Despite her efforts, Gaara's eyes started to flutter open.

"Moring..." he said softly. His relief that nothing had happened during his peaceful slumber was apparent.

"Morning..." She replied, smiling, trying to remove any trace of how she felt about her experience from her face. She didn't want to worry Gaara. "How're you feeling?..."

"I feel good. It's good to sleep, even for just an hour or two." He said smiling as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"I'm glad." Akari said softly.

"Thanks, Akari-chan, for letting me get to rest." he said thankfully.

"You're welcome." She said cheerfully, standing up.

"You're gonna go now?" He asked, slightly sad.

"Yup. Before gran and gramps wake up. My shadow clone would fool them, but it'd be harder to release the jutsu without them noticing if their awake." she said, giggling.

"Ok." Gaara said, getting up and brushing himself off.

They both smiled as they locked pinky fingers.

"This isn't farewell," Gaara started.

" this isn't goodbye." Akari continued.

" 'Cause maybe we'll meet again tonight." They said in unison.

It was a tradition that they had started a month ago. Akari had come up with the special promise.

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. See you." Akari said as she walked to the edge of the building.

Gaara followed and watched as she jumped over the edge of the four story building.

His sand reacted and cushioned Akari right before she reached the ground.

She looked up flashing one last smile before running in the direction of the bakery.

Gaara continued to look at the place where Akari once stood, a small smile still plastered on his face. He didn't know why, Akari made him feel different whenever she smiled at him, when she hugged him, when she sat beside him. He made him feel warm inside. It was different from the first time she hugged him at the playground, it was even warmer, sweeter.

He noticed how everytime he was close to her, his cheeks heated up.

The feeling started a few weeks ago, and he had no clue what it meant.

_'Maybe... I should ask Akari- no. I should ask uncle Yashamaru about it.' _He thought to himself, his smile getting wider as his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

* * *

"Gaara-sama, it seems that you have special feelings for Akari-chan." Yashamaru said, smiling. Gaara had been telling his uncle everything about his friend, he didn't know exactly how he felt about her.

"Uncle, what do you mean by special feelings?" Gaara asked curiously, wrinkling his forehead.

"It means that you have a crush, Gaara-sama. You're experiencing what some call "puppy love" " He said, chuckling.

Gaara's cheeks turned pink again at the word.

Maybe when he was ready, he'd tell her.

* * *

**Oooooo... Gaara has a crush on Akari!... Hihihi... Do you think the timing's ok?... anyway, Gaara better tell Akari before something goes wrong... Send in your reviews and suggestions if you want the next chapter to be posted sooner rather than later... Tell me what you want to see in the story, and maybe I'll oblige... Until next time... :3**

**Ja ne.**

**Moonstone...**


	16. Chapter 14: Festival Dreams

**Hey guys! GOMENASAI! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been having major writer's block for quite some time now and I've been lacking a little inspiration for the story. But don't worry, I won't leave this story unfinished. So I need your support to keep my creative juices flowing, okay?**

**This is one of the longest, and I really mean LONGEST chapters that I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy.**

**So, I wouldn't want to delay things any longer, this was supposed to be a Christmas / new year special. Nyahahaha... Hope you guys understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Akari and Akki.**

**----**

**Normal POV**

The holiday spirit was in the air. Everyone was preparing for the New year's celebrations. There was a festival to be held in the temple of Suna that evening. Shopkeepers were setting up their stalls for the event, others were setting up the temple, decorating it, some were setting up the fireworks for the special year-end display.

It was the first time in a while that Takeshi let Akari go out one her own ever since the incident months ago when she ended up in the hospital because of those bullies. He figured that she was already trained enough to defend herself against any bully by now, and it was ok with him as long as she kept her kunai or shuriken pouch with her whenever he wasn't there to watch her.

So now, Akari had gone to the playground to meet with Gaara again. They had been playing around for the past half hour and were now playing on the swings. Akki had merely been watching from a distance. He had already fallen asleep under the shade of the slide.

Akari squealed in delight when she jumped of the swing, soaring through the air momentarily before landing softly on the sand. She giggled as she watched Gaara do the same. Akari felt a warmth consume her heart seeing Gaara smile brightly he jumped off. He landed right beside her, standing up straight and looking at her. After jumping several times, they just sat on the swings going back and forth gently, sharing laughter as they talked.

Well, it was Akari who did most of the talking, Gaara couldn't talk much with the butterflies in his stomach and the warm feeling in his chest that got even worse when she smiled at him. He was wondering if he should tell Akari about the feeling. And maybe about what his uncle had told him.

_Is it the right time though?_

Akari noticed the group of kids who were throwing them cold glares from a little ways off, she didn't like it.

"Gaara-kun, can we go someplace else. I don't like the aura those kids are giving off." she said, breaking Gaara's train of thought. He looked in the direction of Akari's gaze. He didn't like the way they made him feel when they looked at him like that.

_Maybe not_- but he had a strong feeling that another opportunity would present itself soon.

"Me neither." He replied softly. "Uhmmm, do you wanna go to the rooftop?" He asked standing up and looking at Akari before averting his gaze when she smiled brightly, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Sure. Why not?" She said, standing up as well.

"Akki!" she said, whistling. Akki's ears perked up before he lazily opened one eye.

"Come on! Time to go!" She called, making sure that Akki was following before grabbing Gaara's wrist running in the direction of their destination. Gaara blushed even more when she held his hand.

Akari and Gaara tried their best to ignore the stares and whispers of the people who saw them when they passed by. Gaara cringed under their stares and closed his eyes. Akari just continued to walk by fast, pulling his wrist. She trembled slightly when she caught a few of the phrases of what they were saying.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"Is she out of her mind?"

"She's crazy."

And things like that. But there was a coversation she overheard that hurt the most.

"No... don't blame her."

"Right. That demon must be doing something to the kid."

It hurt her that people wouldn't believe that she was acting of her own accord, and it hurt Gaara much more that no one would even think that anyone would really be his friend. Tears started welling up in his eyes. Akki whined, sensing his master's distress, she just wanted to get away from all those accusing stares.

Akari just walked even faster, rubbing her eyes of the tears that also started forming. After all, she made a promise to herself that she would never cry as long as she was here. As long as she was with Gaara, she would never shed a single tear. That was because she believed that there was nothing to cry about, because other people had it worse... especially Gaara.

"Oof!" Akari bumped forcibly into someone, landing on her butt.

"Hey! Watch- Akari-chan?!"

"Huh?..." Akari opened her eyes looking up at the person she bumped into.

"Temari nee-chan?" Gaara said, surprised.

"Mari-chan?..." Akari said, squinting because of the glare of the sun.

It was Temari. She held out her hand and helped pull Akari off of the ground.

" Who else do you think?" She said, helping her brush off before scratching Akki behind the ear.

Akari didn't reply and just smiled thankfully at her. She and Temari had become close over the past few months since she found out about Akari's friendship with her brother. She was surprised at how fast Temari had adapted to the title of being Gaara's big sister. Her fear of him had eased seeing how well Akari did with him- _but as for Kankuro...._

"Hey! Temari! Why'd you leave me behind?!"

Kankuro ran over, seeing his sister helping Akari up.

"I didn't leave you behind! You're just slow." she retorted.

"Slow?!"

"Uhmmmm. Uh, sorry about bumping into you like that, Mari-chan. I wasn't really looking whe-"

"Nonsense! It was my fault." She said waving her hand.

"Hey sis! Enough with the chitchat! You know that we're supposed to be looking for Gaara." Kankuro but in.

"Ahem. Kankuro, are you blind?..." Temari said, indicating said red-head behind Akari.

"Oh..." he said curtly, a slight shudder racking his shoulders for a moment.

He still couldn't cut it. _He's still too afraid of Gaara... he's too thickheaded..._

Gaara stepped forward slowly.

"Why were you looking for me?" he said quietly, suddenly turning more quiet in Kankuro's presence, sensing his fear.

"Well, uh... uncle Yashamaru's lookin' for you....." he said.

"Oh, ok." he replied, turning to Akari. "See you..." He bid her goodbye, smiling ever so slightly. He didn't really smile as bright when other people were around, even if they were his siblings.

"Arf!" Akki barked.

"You too, Akki." he said.

Akari returned the goodbye and turned to Temari who was looking at her with a sort of amused, happy expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just really nice to see someone so close to my little brother." She said, smiling softly, looking at Gaara's retreating figure.

"I'm glad you think so. Not a lot of people really believe in that possibility." Akari said slightly down.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, where were you two going?"

"Nowhere in particular, just to the roof we usually hang out. Why?"

"Nothing really..." Temari said, thinking. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Hey, Akari-chan, are you going to the festival at the temple tonight?"

"The festival? Yeah, Takeshi-san said we'd be going. I'm sure it's gonna be really fun."

"Of course it is! There's lots to see, especially the fireworks. Haven't you ever gone to a new year's festival before?"

"Well, yeah, but it's been quite some time, about se- never mind. It's just been _really _long."

"Oh... Well, another great thing about the festival is that we get to wear yukatas."

"Yukatas?" Akari thought out loud.

"Yes, it's tradition to wear them during festivals, you should know that. My father let me buy one a while ago. It's dirty white with a violet obi, and purple swirls- how 'bout yours?"

"Oh, right." She replied, remembering the Japanese tradition. She had nearly forgotten, because thechnically, she hadn't worn a yukata or gone to any festivals ever since her family died.

The thought of her lost family saddened her- they used to have so much fun. She missed the delight of choosing a yukata with her mother, sharing takoyaki with her brother when the occasional mishievous trickster would "accidentally" bump her arm causing her treat to roll to the ground, and sitting on her fathers shoulders with Shiro when they couldn't see the fireworks.

She missed those times bitterly.

"That sounds cute. But I don't really have a yukata... it would have been nice to have one to use."

"What? You don't have one?"

"I haven't exactly had time to think about it really. And its embarassing to ask Takeshi-san for one, since I cause him so much trouble already. I guess I'll have to wear my regular outfit-"

"Regular outfit?!" Temari cut her off.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" Akari responded, not understanding Temari's outburst.

"A shirt and a pair of shorts isn't appropriate for the occassion." she said firmly.

"I can't afford it." she said, remembering how much yukatas costed back home.

"I wouldn't want you to get left out. I would lend you one of mine, but I don't think they'd fit you..." Temari said thinking, an idea popping into her head.

"Come on!" She said suddenly, grabbing Akari by the wrist. She just managed to grab Akki before Temari started and dragging her along in a certain direction.

"We're gonna get you one."

- - - - -

Over half an hour had past and Akari had tried out more than a dozen yukatas. Temari had examined each and every one of them and shook her head. They just didn't look right. She sent Akari back to the dressing room to try another, she wanted to make sure that her friend got just the right one. She thought of it as a christmas and new year gift for her friend. And it would be nice to see Akari in a yukata.

Akari was trying on what must have been her seventeenth yukata, she was hoping that this one would be ok.

"How about this one?" the saleslady said to Temari, opening the door to the changing room, revealing Akari in a pale yellow yukata with pink flowers on it. The flowers had glitters and had a bright orange obi.

"Oooooh! It's wonderful!" the saleslady said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"No. I don't think so..." Temari trailed of as she scrutinized the yukata.

Akki shook his head in agreement.

_It seems a little to flashy... and the colors aren't really right...'_

It was obvious that the lady was just trying to sell the more expensive yukatas.

'_Probably trying to earn brownie points with her manager.' _Temari thought, annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." The saleslady said, seeing Temari's reaction. "Wait, I think I have the perfect one for you-"

"Wait. Uhm, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I think I'd like to choose this time." Akari said as politely as she could to the saleslady. The lady seemed to have a taste for super girly, super flashy yukatas, and Akari wasn't really into those kinds of clothes.

"But I know the perfec-"

"Just let her pick her yukata! I think she's capable of doing that. It's her choice!" Temari burst out, irritated with the saleslady.

She immediately kept quiet.

Temari rolled her eyes, _finally..._

She stood folding her arms, waiting patiently for her friend.

--

**Two minutes later...**

Akari was looking through the racks with Akki, most of the yukatas in the shop seemed too flashy. She didn't want to attract too much attention to herself. She was getting tired already, the idea of borrowing an old yukata from someone else popped back into her head. But then, who could she borrow from. She sighed, looking through the back of the shop.

Akki barked, pawing at something on one of the racks.

Akari turned to see him gently pulling on something with his mouth. She went to see what it was.

She marvelled at the yukata he had picked.

"Thank you Akki. Thank you too... Shiro." She said, whispering the last part as Akki's mismatched eyes momentarily flashed green.

--

"I think I like this one best, Mari-chan. Does it look ok?" Akari asked, unsure.

Temari turned her head, "It's pretty good. I'm sure it'd fit you perfectly." she said reassuringly, smiling slightly.

"Go try it on."

Akari came out of the fitting room a minute later.

Temari smiled widely. "It's beautiful. It looks like it was made for you!"

Akki also barked, wagging his tail. Happy to see what his choice actually looked like on Akari.

The yukata had a pale blue color but then got darker as it reached the bottom of the yukata, it had a sort of wolf design on the sleeves and bottom. The white foxes seemed to be dancing on swirls of a greyish blue river, howling at a crescent moon. It wasn't flashy, but it wasn't too simple either. The blue fabric matched the color of Akari's eyes. It suited her perfectly. **(A/N: There's a link in my profile for a pic of what the yukata looks like. Just click on it if you wanna see.)**

Akari smiled, she loved the design, and the cloth was comfortable. The yukata fit her just right. Her smile faded slightly when she saw the price tag. The numbers were reasonable, but moderately expensive.

"I think I can still find a cheaper one." she said hurriedly, turning back to the dressing room.

"No way! You're not gonna find another one like this in the other shops! Besides, it suits you. And..." she said the last part in a whisper. "I can easily put it on my dad's tab. He won't even notice." Temari said grinning, pushing Akari back into the dressing room so she could take off the yukata.

"Are you sure about this?" Akari asked, unsure.

"Definately! I'm sure that even **_he _**will like it..." Temari said slyly, putting emphasis on the word.

"Oh. How sweet! Dressing up for a boy you like." the saleslady chimed, clasping her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Akari stayed quiet, turning away as her cheeks turned red.

"Then that settles it then." Temari said finally. Akki also barked in agreement.

"Are you taking it?" the saleslady asked eagerly.

"Yes!"

--

Soon, Akari and Akki were walking in th direction of the bakery carrying two bags: one that contained a slightly large rectangular box and the other containing a smaller brownish box. Temari insisted on getting Akari a new pair of sandals to go with the yukata.

_'Come on. Let's just get you a pair while I can. It won't matter to my father anyway.' _that's how she put it.

She sighed deeply. Temari also said that she would bring Gaara along.

Impossible right? Not with all the people who despised him.

But she and Temari had figured out a way. It was going to be a bit tricky, but it would work if they did it right.

The festivival was going to open by six in the evening, just as it would start getting dark, it was still two in the afternoon.

Akari smiled softly, imagining what it would be like to go to one of her favorite festivals again. It would be different without her entire family, but then-

"Ooof!"

Akari was on her butt for the second time that day.

"You better watch it squirt..." the person growled, obviously annoyed.

That person sounded a lot like someone she knew, but somewhat different. She looked up, expecting to see Kaede, her sensei, but then tilted her head to face a man, probably the same age as Takeshi, with short, spikey, dark brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be a jounin, sporting a jounin vest half unzipped, and his sleeves rolled up. Akki growled at him, his fur bristling, just like when they first met Kaede in the hospital.

She just stared in surprise, realizing where she had seen her sensei's style before. A question started tugging at her mind, Hideki and Kaede just had to be related, but why didn't one ever mention the other?

"H-Hideki-san!"

"Tch... Whatever... You bump into me again and you'll regret it..." He growled, sidestepping Akari before going on his way.

She got up, dusting herself off and picking up the bags she dropped. Turning, she watched Hideki's retreating figure.

- - - - - - -

"Suki-chan?"

"What is it?" She said, helping Akari with the final touches of her yukata.

Suki stepped back to examine her work. She smiled brightly, satisfied.

She now began brushing Akari's hair.

"Does Hideki-san have any siblings?" she asked, the image of Hideki popping into her head. When she ran to him just earlier that afternoon, he even acted and talked just like Kaede.

"He did have a sister..." she said, trailing off, her eyes glazing over as if she was in the middle of a flashback.

"What do you mean _did_? Did something happen to her?" Akari questioned, bewildered.

"It's just that almost five years ago..." She said, a glazed look coming over her eyes.

"No." She suddenly said, shaking her head, stopping herself before she could say anymore.

"It's no use bringing back those kind of memories now. It's a time for celebration, we should be happy." She said, forcing a smile.

"Now, we have to get your hair done." She said, bringing out a pair of dark blue ribbons.

- - - -

Suki was already in her yukata before she started helping Akari get ready, so now they were on their way to the festival it was jsut past seven. Akki trotted close to Akari so that he wouldn't get lost. Well, it was Suki who was worried about him, Akki wasn't what you could consider a _normal _puppy, so Akari wasn't that worried.

Takeshi said that he would meet them there after he came back from the kazekage's tower so for now, they's enjoy themselves. He'd probably arrive in half an hour or so.

They were nearing the entrance to the festival when Suki had spotted one of her friends, another nurse from the hospital. She waved to her and started walking in her friend's direction. Just then, Akari spotted Temari waving to her from behind a stall.

"Sukic-chan, wait!" Akari said tugging on Suki's leeve.

"What is it?" she questioned, stopping.

" I just saw one of my friends. May I please go with her? I'll meet you at the entrance in a few minutes."

"Mmmmm... O-kay... But be there in ten minutes. I don't want you getting lost, so don't go to far." she said, slightly unsure.

Akari nodded, running in the direction of a certain stall.

"Kari! Be careful!" Suki called after her even if she probably wasn't able to hear her over the noise of the crowd.

- - - -

_At the side of the stall_

"Mari-chan?" Akari whispered into the shadows.

"Over here..."

It sounded like Temari.

She was about to round the corner when she suddenly felt self-conscious of her appearance.

She quickly straightened out her yukata and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath- in truth, she felt really nervous. She had never worn anything so girly since seven years ago. She wondered what Gaara would think about it.

Akari rounded the corner and was met with a smiling Temari, with Gaara standing next to her.

_He came!... _Akari thought happily.

"That yukata really looks very good on you Akari! Doesn't it Gaara?" She complimented looking at him for a response.

Gaara just looked at her yukata, then at her face- at her eyes.

He noticed how they had a soft glow in them because of the light from the lanterns.

He blushed.

Akari blushed back when their eyes met, all the two could do was keep silent.

Temari gave the two a sly look.

"So?" She prodded Gaara.

"Uhmmm... it looks r-really p-pretty on you, Akari-chan..." he said softly.

Both of them turned their heads to the side to avoid the other from seeing their red cheeks.

Temari just laughed inwardly, seeing the two react like this.

"Come on, let's get on with the plan, so we can _all _enjoy ourselves." Akari suddenly said as her head shot up, looking determined.

"So what do you have in mind?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I haven't had much practice on genjutsu, but i think I'll be able to pull this off." Akari said, holding out her hand, her cheeks turnining pink again.

"G-give me your hands." She said softly.

Gaara gently complied and put his hands gently on top of hers.

Akari closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating. What would be the best colors to use? Not red...

Using her other free hand, she formed a couple of one handed seals.

"Fuushi Genkaku no jutsu!" she said, forcefully, she could feel her chakra flow out of her. And when she opened her eyes, she was surprised at her work.

The red headed Gaara no longer stood before her. In front of her was another boy, same age as Gaara, same height as him- and he was about four inches taller than her- but he had silverish hair with and ice blue eyes. The boy was wearing a yukata the same color as his eyes with a darker blue obi.

The boy looked at his hands, examining the yukata and touching his longish silvery hair.

Temari looked pleased as well. This disguise would do perfectly.

"Sugoi..." Gaara said. "Where'd you learn to do this?" he asked, curious.

"Well, Takeshi-san has a lot of books and scrolls about different jutsus in the room that he let me have."

He nodded in understanding.

"Now come on you two." Temari said grabbing both of them by their hands, pulling them in the direction of the temple entrance. "Let's get going already."

- - -

"Suki-chan!" Akari called, getting the attention of her guardian's sister.

"Oh, you're finally back." she replied simply.

"So who are your friends?" she said, turning from her co-worker to face Temari and Gaara.

"My name's Temari-"

"Temari! The Kazekage's eldest child?!" Suki said, dumbfounded.

She nodded curtly.

"Uhm... Suki-chan, this is my friend- uh... Keiiuchi Toshiro."

Suki snapped out of her daze and asked "So, how did you guys get to become friends?"

"Well, I first met Toshiro-kun at the playground-" Akari said, with Temari continuing.

"And he was the one who introduced me to Akari-chan." she finished.

"Oh, so you've known each other for a couple of months now, huh?" Suki looked at the two.

"Yup." Temari replied.

Gaara stayed silent, looking down, not used to all the people around him and even more not used to the kindness he was receiving from someone he barely knew. For the first time, since Akari, someone else - a complete stranger.

"Come on Toshiro. There's no need to be shy." Akari said encuoragingly.

"Oh, a shy one?" Suki said, bending down and patting Gaara gently on the head, shocking him.

"She's right, there's no need to be shy. We'll get along just fine." Suki urged. "Besides, I want to get to know Akari's first friend. She talks about you all the time you know." she whispered the last part.

Gaara blushed slightly.

There was no need for him to be afraid. No...

Right now, he was free to enjoy himself. He would enjoy all the time he had away from all the hatred. Shukaku wouldn't ruin this for him.

No way...

Gaara immediately brightened and nodded his head, smiling.

"Well, come on then..." Suki said standing up. "Let's all enjoy ourselves."

Akari smiled, seeing Gaara happy. She was really going to enjoy herself tonight.

- - -

Temari had stayed with them for a little while before she left with her other friends.

She gave Akari another sly look saying _"Good luck" _before she left.

Gaara and Akari enjoyed the different festival games.

Trying to catch fish using rice paper, which neither of them could do, but it was fun anyway.

There was a shooting game, which was easy for Akari, instead of getting one big prize she asked for two smaller stuffed pandas. They were both cute.

By the time Takeshi arrived, it was already past eight. Akari introduced "Toshiro" to him, and he immediately took a liking to the silver haired boy.

"So, I finally get to meet Akari's first friend from Suna." He smiled at him. He completely oblivious to the fact that Akari's friend was the exact person that he had been trying to keep her away from when he first brought her to the playground. The very person he was afraid of.

He was kind and friendly to him.

He bought them both masks which were similar to those that the anbu used along with some dango and takoyaki which the two youngsters also shared.

Takeshi was happy that Akari had such a good friend. He could see just how close they were with how they shared nearly everything.

- - -

It was the most fun that Gaara had ever had in his life and with another stranger he just met.

He had never laughed or smiled so much until then, her just wished that the night would go on forever, without him ever having to return to his old life. But no one could just stop time like that, and before he knew it, it was nearly ten, the grand fireworks display would start in less than ten minutes.

It would all be over soon.

Akari noticed the troubled look on Gaara's face while they were looking for a place to sit to watch the fireworks.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

It was a good thing that Takeshi couldn't hear the thing she just said over the bustle of the people who were rushing to find a good spot.

"Well... it's just... it's nearly done. I'll have to change back soon. And all of this..." He said, looking around, at the wonders of the festival, before looking straight at Akari's eyes.

She could see the sadness swirling withing those ice blue orbs. Though they physically didn't look the same as Gaara's, the feelings within the were the same.

"It'll just be another memory." He said, hot tears starting to well in his eyes.

Akari was sad, she wanted the night to last longer too. To spend more time with Gaara.

"I know." She said quietly.

Before he knew it, Gaara was enveloped in a hug.

"It'll be just like a dream."

After a few moments, Akari stepped back.

"But it will be the best dream that I've ever had."

Gaara wiped away the tears and nodded.

"I'll never forget it." he said, giving a small smile.

"Hey guys!" Takeshi called from a short distance away.

Akari turned to Gaara.

"So why don't we top this dream off with the fireworks display?" she said, smiling as she held out her hand.

He smiled back.

They interlocked their fingers together as they walked side by side toward the spot where Takeshi and Suki were both waiting.

Gaara and Akari savored each moment, both hoping for the most wonderful ending to one of the sweetest dreams they shared together.

Too bad you don't always get what you hope for.

Their dream was just about to turn into one of their worst nightmares.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaah! Cliffhanger! What do you think's going to go wrong now?**

**Hope that you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think about it with a review. Any comment is fine, I don't really care if its positive or negative. If you have something to say, I'll always consider it. So if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen next, don't hesitate to press that button... PLEASE? It's sooooo easy. Keep in mind, reviews are power.**

**Again, to all my dear readers, GOMENASAI again for taking so long to update. I'll do my best to update faster. Please keep reading and if you like this story, please share it with as many people as possible. I'm still aiming to get at least 200 reviews by the time this story is over, so far, I still have only 57, so please review. Just so you all know, this story has about two or three chapters left, it's almost done. Until next time.**

**Ja ne.**

**Moonstone ^_^**


	17. Chapter 15: Bitter Nightmares

**OMG! What's going to happen now? I was so excited to post this chapter so I did as soon as I could... Things are heating up again, so read on! Hope you enjoy!... ^_^... Oh yeah, guys, I have something REALLY IMPORTANT to ask you later after the story, so please, don't forget to read my author's note at the end.**

**LunaBell09- 'The night' is fast approaching, so keep reading and keep hoping for the best.**

**Gaaras1Girl- Glad that you like my story and the chapter. Keep reading if you want to find out what will happen to their friendship.**

**Siean Horoc- I wish this wasn't nearly over too, I can't believe it's been over a year since Akari first found herself in Suna. You'll probably find out more about Hideki in the next two chapters, so keep reading and reviewing.**

**- - - -**

_Too bad you don't always get what you hope for._

_Their dream was about to turn into one of their worst nightmares._

_- - - -_

It was going to be over sooner than they both thought.

The fireworks were just about to start, and Akari and Gaara were just enjoying each other's presence as they waited.

- - -

_**A distance away...**_

Three boys were running around, pockets full of simple firecrackers. They had been causing trouble around the festival, lightling small poppers and whistlers to prank other people.

They mischievous trouble-makers, making their way to the large fireworks. They were now standing at the near where the fireworks were just finished being set up.

Each of them took out one small firecracker for another prank, grinning widely at each other. Just as they were about to light them, one of the men managing the display spotted them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here!" He yelled, chasing after them.

In their haste, they dropped their firecrackers as they ran away, squealing, unaware of what they had just done.

- - -

Everyone watching the display was oblivious to the danger they were in. They were all mesmerized by the colors- flashes of red, green, blue, and yellow, bright falling stars that seemed to shower over everyone.

Akari and Gaara were especially enjoying themselves eating the pink and blue cotton candy they had bought. Akari petted Akki who was sitting beside her, giving him bits of the fluffy treat.

Gaara blushed when he happened to look at Akari, she looked very pretty in the light of the display.

He couldn't deny the feeling in his chest, the warm feeling...

'_What did uncle Yashamaru call it again?'..._

_-_

_Gaara-sama, it seems that you have special feelings for Akari-chan."_

_"Uncle, what do you mean by special feelings?"_

_"It means that you have a crush, Gaara-sama. You're experiencing what some call "puppy love" "..._

_-_

Puppy love...

Akari turned and looked at Gaara, she smiled, giving him a questioning look.

As she did so, his cheeks became redder.

"Akari-chan?" he said softly.

"Mmmm?" she watched at him as he lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes.

It was his chance to tell her.

"Did you ever get a strange feeling in your chest?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The display continued, the only sound that Akari could hear was the far-off bursts coming from the exploding fireworks. That as well as the mingling sound of her thumping heart.

"A strange feeling?..." Akari repeated her mind wandering. "Well... yes. Sometimes." She said just as soft, concentrating her gaze on Akki, her cheeks dusted with a slight pink.

"Especially when you're with someone... someone special?" He said.

Akari nodded silently as she watched him slowly raise his head.

Akari could see his eyes now, they were glistening with a certain emotion and determination. Her heart was beating extremely fast now.

"Akari-chan..." he started.

She just stayed silent, afraid that he wouldn't continue if she made a single sound. She held her breath.

"I think.... I think I-"

Gaara was abruptly cut off by the sound of an explosion. It wasn't distant like the previous blasts- the sound was louder than it was supposed to be and sent a strong gust of wind in their direction.

Suddenly people were screaming and running. The explosions continued, along with burts of light, it looked as if they were in the middle of a war zone.

-

It seemed that as the fireworks were blasting off for the display, sparks from their launch managed to light the small firecrackers that the three boys had dropped.

They had detonated and knocked the fireworks on their sides, and now the fireworks that were meant to entertain were now wreaking havoc among the festival-goers.

Streams of people were running for their lives as they tried to avoid the deadly rockets that were zooming through the air.

Being a small five-year-old did not work to Akari's advantage as she was pushed away from Takeshi, Gaara, and Suki.

"Takeshi-san!"

"Gaara-kun!"

Akari cried out as she was getting shoved farther and farther. People were too panicked to notice her or to notice that she was calling the name of the supposed sand demon.

She got knocked down by someone, and it was only because of her training that she didn't get completely trampled to death. She continued to dodge as best as she could, but started slowing down because of repeatedly getting kicked. All of the buzzing faces didn't care.

Once again, after a long time- Akari was genuinely afraid. She felt alone again, she felt no one was going to help her. If she had been in her eleven year old body, she would have been able to stay calm, but being a kid again had rubbed off on her.

She got up and was about to start running up the hillside again when a woman had accidentally shoved her back down into the sand, hurrying up the slope as fast as she could in her yukata.

Akari screamed hysterically when a rocket had hit the woman who was barely fifteen feet away from where she was. The explosion killed the woman and injured several others, sending blood and gore splattering all over the sand. Some of it had sprayed on her.

She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed and she shook uncontrollably seeing the red on her hands and feeling it on her face. She couldn't even panick when someone kicked her down the slope of the hill where they had been watching the display- her mind had gone completely numb.

She tumbled down, her face, arms and legs getting scraped in the sand and her yukata getting ripped.

She slowed to a stop near the bottom of the slope, her body was bloodied from the cuts and she had a lot of bruises. She had an especially deep gash on her brow, probably from a sharp rock hidden in the sand.

She whimpered, still shaking, she used her sleeve to dab at the gash, trying to get up. She only had enough strength to get on her knees. She looked around at the people scattered around the slope. They seemed to move in slow motion and everything was blurry. They didn't notice her. Tears started forming in her eyes.

_Was there really no one?_

Her shoulders shook harder as she raised her head more, looking directly in front of her. There was something with a tail of sparks coming straight for her.

_No one at all?_

Akari didn't react when she suddenly found herself in the air, wrapped in a pair of strong arms. The thing that would have hit her zoomed right past.

Her vision was blurry and all she could make out of whoever saved her were streaks of navy blue and a pair of deep green orbs.

She was still dazed when she was set back down on her feet.

She felt the person in front of her shake her gently shake her. He held both her tiny hands in his larger ones.

"Kari-chan..."

She looked up to see a familiar face. Her eyes blank.

"Kari-chan.. Snap out of it!" Takeshi said loudly squeezing her cold hands, worried about the lack of response he was getting.

"Ta... Takeshi... san." She replied slowly squeezing back as some of the life returned to her listless eyes.

"Yes. That's right." He said, slightly relieved.

Akari lowered her head slightly, placing a hand on her cheek, feeling the blood smudge underneath her fingers.

_That could have been her. That could have been **her **blood on the sand. She could have died a horrible death that night._

Takeshi gently put his hand over hers before pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's alright Kari-chan. You're alright... Nothing's happened to you. You're safe now." Takeshi said, trying to soothe the troubled girl.

Akari returned the hug and started to sob, releasing the tension from her experience.

She heard a whine and saw Akki nuzzling her gently, evidently worried.

"Akki..."

Sniffling, she let go of Takeshi and put and arm around him in a gentle hug.

"I th-think I'm o-okay n-now." She stuttered, her voice cracking.

_There were... **are**... people who care._

"Thank Kami you're okay." Takeshi breathed, gently wiping off the blood from her face with his thumb before hugging her again. The feeling in her arms had returned and her arms stung as he hugged her.

Takeshi was just extremely happy that nothing bad had happened to his "baby sister".

_Her family._

They were both relieved, it seemed that that was the last rocket.

Akari felt much better- but now, there was no time to revel in the moment.

There was deafening explosion- it made her wince and close her eyes. It felt like it was right in front of her.

But when she opened her eyes, all she could see was a wall of sand.

She blinked twice, amazed that she wasn't blown to pieces, but shaken by her second brush with death.

Takeshi was equally shocked.

Turning, she saw Gaara a few yards away.

His breathing hard and his hand outstretched. His teal eyes wide, filled with relief and fear.

"Gaara-kun." She whispered.

Something suddenly clicked in her mind, Akari realized that the explosion had shaken her enough to cause her illusion to fail.

Gaara was now back to his old appearance.

"_No!..."_

"The sand demon!" someone screamed.

The night was now being filled with piercing screams as everyone began noticing the red headed little boy. Parents clutched their children in fear and many sent fierce, venomous glares at him.

It was too overwhelming. It was an enormous shock after he was finally getting used to the kindness he was receiving, he was thrown back into a world laced with anger and hatred.

He clutched his head, running as fast as he could away from all the people, before he could do anything he would regret. His eyes were filled with hot tears.

Takeshi held Akari tighter, spotting the threat. From where he stood, he glared at Gaara's retreating figure.

She wriggled in his grasp, slipping down to the sand.

"Akari!" Takeshi made a grab for her but as soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran after him. Her yukata just slipped from his fingers.

"Gaara-kun!" she called.

She didn't care who heard her or saw her going after him. There was only thing in her mind - comforting Gaara.

- - -

Akari searched frantically for Gaara, bumping other people and pushing aside anyone who was in her path.

She also happened to shove Temari.

"What- Akari-chan!?" She called after her.

She kept running, wincing and stumbling every once in a while as she tried to ignore the pain from her wounds.

"Gaara!"

- - -

Her voice was already hoarse from yelling.

She was already at the edge of the festival grounds. She was breathing heavily, her exhaustion catching up with her.

She stopped placing her hands on her knees, staring hard at the ground.

"Gaara..." She whispered.

"Where are you?"

She looked up to see the temple a short distance away.

It was now dark, lit only by a few lanterns. It was deserted. Everyone must have gone to help out at the other side of the festival.

She took a deep breath and jogged as fast as her tired legs would carry her.

- - -

She squinted through the darkness, and kept her hand on the side of the temple to guide her. She could her someone crying at the back.

Rounding the corner, she started to make out the figure of a sobbing Gaara who was curled into a tight ball as her vision began to adjust to the darkness.

Akari couldn't bear to see him so distraught. She couldn't say anything as she knelt beside Gaara's shaking form and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as comfortingly as she could.

After a while, he started to calm down, his sobs lessening.

"Why?... Wh-Why does everyone h-hate me so m-much?... It's not my f-fault... N-not my fault..." he choked out.

"Gaara..." she said firmly. "All those people are idiots for hating you. They're stupid for thinking that you and Shukaku are the same."

She took took a shaky breath, still feeling the effect of the adrenaline rushing through her veins from her previous shock, before continuing.

"It's not your fault at all. You never did anything wrong. It's your **father's** fault." she said seriously, her voice shaking with anger at the mention of the Kazekage.

She pulled back slightly so she could put put her forehead on his and look at his eyes. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks.

"Gaara." Akari said softly looking at him, her eyes filled with affection. "I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all." She said, emphasizing her last sentence.

She pulled him back into a tighter hug.

"You're my friend Gaara. My **best **friend. You're a great person to be with. You're kind, and really sweet. On top of that, you saved my life tonight. I could never find it in myself to hate you.... **Never**..."

She felt him hug her back as his sobs reduced to sniffles. They just continued hugging each other as if the other would disappear if they let go.

Akari didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay like that until Gaara had completely recovered from his shock, but she knew better. The villagers might come looking for him.

After a few more moments, she let go of him and looked at him sadly. Using the sleeve of her yukata, she gently wiped the tear stains from his cheeks.

"We need to go." She said, standing up slowly, helping him up.

"We need to get out of here. The villagers might come looking for you."

"B-but where will I go? If you c-come with me, th-the villagers might accuse you of b-being a demon too." Gaara said shakily, worried.

"I'm not leaving until you get somewhere safe. I don't want the villagers doing anything to you." Akari replied firmly.

"But-"

"Come on. Let's just go. It's not safe here. Let's get to your uncle Yashamaru's house."

Gaara nodded reluctantly but in truth, he was relieved that he had Akari to accompany him.

As they were both about to leave, they were startled by a series of sudden thunks.

Gaara's sand had reacted to form a wall blocking a barrage of kunai from hitting him.

They dropped harmlessly to the ground as the sand wall fell.

"Kuso...."

Both of them heard someone growl of frustration and were both scared when they saw a figure drop down from the roof of the temple.

The figure glared at Gaara with piercing green eyes full of anger.

"You better let go of her, **demon**." He said threateningly, the last word dripping with venom.

"But I-" Gaara started, but was cut off.

"If you hurt my Kari-chan, you'll regret it." he growled, stepping closer holding out a sharp kunai.

"Takeshi-san!" Akari gasped.

- - -

**Waaaaaaaaah! I was soooooo crying when I was writing this chapter. I was listening to Koyuki Kazahana by Toshiro Masuda when I was writing the part with Akari and Gaara. I listen more to instrumentals rather than to bands and whatever. They always set the mood right for when I'm writing, Toshiro Masuda is one of the best. Anyway, that was a pretty emotional chapter, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Okay... THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, SO YOU NEED TO READ THIS:**

**Just to break it to you guys, I'm considering putting this story on hiatus for a while. Please don't beat me up yet!... (hides behind chair) I just took a universal mary-sue litmus test, and according to that, my precious little Akari is on the Mary-Sue side. It seems pretty accurate so I'm going to try and fix what I can.**

**Do you guys think that Akari is a mary-sue or not?**

**Please tell me so I know. Since this story is so close to the end, I might not put in hiatus, but who knows. Please guys, review and tell me what you think. I need your words of advice.**

**until next time,**

**ja ne**

**Moonstone ^_^**


	18. Chapter 16: Desperate

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! I'm so sorry i took so long guys, i guess i underestimated college life. I hardly had enough time for myself for some time. Architecture is so hard, but i guess i'm enjoying it. ^-^ ...**

**I may not have had enough time to type or write out my ideas for this story, and i have been having a severe case of writer's block for quite some time now, but just so you guys know, i _have _worked out the plot and events for this story until the end. So it won't take too long in between updates, so yay! This story will be finished soon (awwwwwwww) i can't believe it either. Not to worry though, i have an idea for the sequel already.**

**Okay, i've kept you all waiting for so long, so i won't make you guys wait any longer. READ ON!**

* * *

_"If you hurt my Kari-chan, you'll regret it." he growled, stepping closer holding out a sharp kunai._

_"Takeshi-san!" Akari gasped._

* * *

Akari's eyes were wide with fear and desperation.

Takeshi wouldn't really try to hurt Gaara...

_Would he?_

"Don't move." Takeshi growled at the supposed demon threateningly.

"Kari. Get over here." He said, not even looking at her, his eyes glued to Gaara in an intense glare. The jounin was so rigid, as though a single movement would make him snap and attack the boy.

"Takeshi-san." Akari pleaded, her desperation clear in her voice.

"NOW!"

Akari winced at the harshness of his voice. This person was different from the kind and caring Takeshi she knew, this wasn't the "older brother" figure she knew and loved, she stared disbelievingly at him.

She turned away from him and looked at her friend.

He was scared. She couldn't abandon him now. _She couldn't_…

She had to say something, but the tension of the situation was getting to her. It took all of her courage and control to speak. Her voice was shaking badly when she did.

" 'K-keshi- san, p-p-please-" Akari stopped mid-plea when she turned back to look at Takeshi.

For a moment, he had sent her a furious glare. Her hands shot immediately to her mouth as she let out a half gasp half sob.

This was a side of Takeshi she had never seen before. She had never looked at her like that. EVER.

She started trembling. This side of him scared her. The tears were building, they stung her eyes and blurred her vision as she looked at her friend then at her guardian, unsure.

She was torn between two people she loved with all her heart. She didn't know what to do.

If she went with Takeshi, it would be like she had left Gaara alone when he needed someone so badly- she would... _hurt him_.

But if she **did** leave, there was a larger chance that Takeshi himself wouldn't get hurt accidentally if Gaara panicked and his sand would go out of control.

On the other hand, if she said no and stayed, she could still try to help Gaara get to safety... but Takeshi would almost surely attack and cause Gaara's sand to retaliate, whether he liked it or not. He would most likely get hurt or even....

She shuddered at the thought.

If Takeshi got injured, Gaara wouldn't be able to handle the weight of knowing that he had hurt someone, or worse, taken their lives.

She closed her eyes tightly as she suppressed her sobs, choking.

"Akari..." Takeshi said, his voice low, close to a growl.

The tone of her guardian's voice made it clear that he was about to lose it if she didn't go to him RIGHT NOW, he would hurt Gaara.

Akari bit her lip. This was too much. But she had to do it.

_I'm sorry._

Gaara's eyes widened as though he had read her mind.

"i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry….." she chanted softly behind her hands.

She kept her head down, trying to block out the feeling of Gaara's hurt and somewhat horror-struck expression boring into her.

She slowly stepped back, making her way to Takeshi who was standing a few yards away, keeping a trained eye on the boy and seemingly oblivious to Akari's torment.

Maybe the best would be for her to go, and let Takeshi take her away before either of them hurt each other.

_Please… just let me go._

_You know I wouldn't really leave you. Don't you?..._

She opened her eyes and looked into his teal orbs, hopeful.

…_don't you?...._

He couldn't let her go.

Gaara tried to call her.

He tried to reach out his hand.

"Aka-" he was cut off with a growl and with Akari's guardian, poised to strike.

His hand recoiled, as if he had touched hot iron.

He clenched his hands tightly, lowering his gaze

He didn't want her to go.

He didn't do anything to hurt Akari. So why?

He clenched his hands even tighter, his knuckles turning white.

As Akari reached Takeshi, he bent down and used his left hand to carry her while his right kept the kunai pointed at the boy.

"Why?..." Gaara whispered so softly, Takeshi didn't hear him.

"**Why? WHY **do you want to take Akari away from me?!" Gaara yelled, snapping his head up to glare at the jounin.

Despite his eyes being filled with intense anger, they were dripping with hot tears.

The sand around them immediately began to twist and writhe.

Takeshi immediately began to form hand seals.

"Gaara! No!" Akari yelled as Takeshi leaped out of the way of the first few tentacles that grabbed him.

He dodged best as he could, but it was very difficult.

There was only limited space between the temple's side and a high wall.

"**I- didn't do- ANYTHING!**" Gaara continued to yell, falling to his knees and curling up as tightly as he could, clutching his head.

Takeshi wasn't listening as he tried to make a leap for the top of the wall, but was pulled down by the sand that had shot up and wrapped tightly around his leg.

The force of the pull had sent the two crashing to the ground. Takeshi landed on his left shoulder. He cried out in pain and fear as Akari fell away from his grip.

"**I DIDN'T HURT HER!!!**"

The sands were becoming more aggressive and were lashing at Takeshi as he tried to stand up.

_No. .. NO! _

This was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

"Akari! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he was being forced into submission by the sand that was starting to crawl up his legs and arms.

Akari stared at the familiar technique.

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

If she didn't do anything, Takeshi would **die**!

Despite his howls of frustration and fear, Akari made her way to Gaara.

She ran as fast as she could even with the sand lashing out at her, cutting her and hitting her.

"Stop this! Stop it! STOP IT! **MONSTER!!!**" Takeshi screamed, seeing Akari get hurt.

His screams did nothing to help and only made the sand wrap around him tighter and act even more aggressive.

Blood was running down Akari's face, arms, legs and torso by the time she had almost forced herself all the way to her friend who was glaring at the figure who was almost entirely wrapped in sand.

His hand was outstretched.

"No!"

"Gaara! Gaara, please! NO!!!" Akari screamed, her voice shrill.

He couldn't hear her.

"Dessert Sand Coffin!"

The sand wrapped around faster. It was so constricting that he started coughing up blood as it began wrapping around his torso.

All Gaara could hear was a voice chuckling in his head.

_Crush him._

_He deserves it for trying to take away your friend._

Shukaku wanted blood. And he was going to kill Takeshi to get it.

Takeshi wasn't screaming in fear anymore, he was screaming in pain as the sand nearly covered his entire body and was slowly getting more and more constricting.

She fought through the remaining distance that separated them.

She was barely five feet away from Gaara when two tentacles of sand grabbed both her wrists before she could do anything.

She pulled as much as she could, they had a firm grip and wouldn't let go.

Akari hear Shukaku laugh maniacally in her head.

Her tugging had ceased for a moment, An image of the raccoon flashing in her mind.

_'SHUKAKU!' _Akari screamed mentally, directing all her anger and frustration at the image of the ichibi.

Ever since the night that she had used a special jutsu to try and control the demon while Gaara slept, as long as she was close enough to him, she had been able to hear the raccoon's thoughts. The technique had caused some kind of side effect and had created a wierd connection between her and Shukaku.

She didn't like it, and she never told anyone about it. Using the connection would only strengthen it and she had no idea what that could lead to. She hated the idea of melding herself directly with the raccoon, but she knew she had to do it.

_'Shukaku!!! I know you can hear me! Let go of me! LET GO!-' _another scream from Takeshi pierced her thoughts.

_'PLEASE!' _Akari's thoughts more frantic, she poured all her desperation through the bond, hoping that by some miracle, it would make Shukaku stop.

_'There's nothing you or I can do, kid.' _He chuckled, the image licking his lips at the thought of bloodshed.

Desperation turned to anger and she mentally screamed at him.

_'LIAR! __**You **__control the sand! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!!! STOP HURTING TAKESHI-SAN!!' _

Shukaku didn't reply, he just chuckled, excited at the thought of blood.

Akari growled and took a deep breath, about to let out an ear piercing scream. Hoping that it might snap Gaara out of it.

"AAAA-" her eyes widened as she got cut off with a slash to her stomach, leaving a deep gash. The sand tipped with her blood.

_'Mmmm...' _Shukaku contemplated, _'I like you kid, but you're tempting me. I might take your blood after I kill your guardian.'_

Apparently his blood lust was more powerful than his slight fondness of Akari.

She gasped, her breathing shallow from the cut.

She panicked when she realized Takeshi stopped screaming. He was barely breathing!

_Just a few more moments and_...

NO! She refused to even let the thought enter her mind.

Akari had no more time to panic and be useless.

What would all her training be for?

Her conversation with the demon had distracted him from commanding Gaara to perform the final killing blow, but it wouldn't be long now.

She held her breath, forcing herself to try and concentrate, pooling her chakra in her hands and wrists, causing a white glow to envelope her hands and lower arms. The light pulsed, mixing with her emotions.

Anger at Shukaku, fear for Takeshi and Gaara, sadness and regret that she hadn't made the right decision to prevent this, and pain- pain that was searing through her body.

_'Kid... what are you doing now?' _

Akari let out a sharp breath as she released the tremendous amount of chakra. Because of her raging emotions and her lack of focus, she had "burned" herself with her own chakra. Now, her wrists and arms were bleeding, adding to the long list of her cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

The sand around her wrists had lost their hold, and before they could latch back on, Akari locked her arms around Gaara's middle, burying her head in his shoulder.

Gaara, only slightly snapped out of his bloodlust. He turned his head away from his target to look at the form of the shaking girl who was hugging him, his hand still outstretched.

Akari didn't dare let go, even if she could feel the coldness of his gaze on her.

She just kept repeating in her mind that Gaara wasn't really himself at the moment.

She turned to look at him.

"Gaara." she whispered, her voice hoarse from her exhaustion and blood loss.

"Please calm down... let go of Takeshi..." her voice was extremely soft, just barely a whisper.

"This isn't you… Shukaku is… doing this."

A semblance of recognition flickered in his eyes, and Gaara slowly began lowering his outstretched hand. The sand was slowly losing its grasp on Takeshi, but there was still a cold glaze in his eyes.

Akari's vision was blurring and she could hardly keep her grip around Gaara anymore.

"Please... Don't let him… take… control…" she whispered.

She didn't know how long she held onto him, everything was a blur.

She gave him one last squeeze. One tear rolling down her cheek as she slumped against him.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her before hearing a frustrated growl in her head as she completely fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

_'Stupid kid.'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for keeping you hanging like this again. But this is what writers need to do to keep readers coming back, so bear with me. At least there's one more chapter for you to read, the next will be up within the week, so don't worry. :D**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Reviews are power, they give me more inspiration and make me update faster (unless certain circumstances prevent me from doing so).**

**Again, I apologize for my long absence. I hope that you guys will find it in you to forgive me. w**

**Ja ne (hopefully)**

**-Moonstone *^-^***


	19. Chapter 17: Waking Up

**A/N: Okay! It's been a while, and this chapter is kinda short. So, I apologize for that. But its better than nothing right? I've been making you guys wait for too long, and this story is nearing its end anyway. And, I'm going to update again within the week, since this one is short. :D So for now, let's get on with the story...^^**

* * *

_"Gaara." she whispered, her voice hoarse from her exhaustion and blood loss._

_"Please calm down... let go of Takeshi..." her voice was extremely soft, just barely a whisper._

_"This isn't you… Shukaku is… doing this."_

_A semblance of recognition flickered in his eyes, and Gaara slowly began lowering his outstretched hand. The sand was slowly losing its grasp on Takeshi, but there was still a cold glaze in his eyes._

_Akari's vision was blurring and she could hardly keep her grip around Gaara anymore._

_"Please... Don't let him… take… control…" she whispered._

_She didn't know how long she held onto him, everything was a blur._

_She gave him one last squeeze. One tear rolling down her cheek as she slumped against him._

_She felt a pair of arms wrap around her before hearing a frustrated growl in her head as she completely fell into the blackness of unconsciousness._

_'Stupid kid.'_

Gaara could barely register the words that the girl was saying, couldn't even comprehend the feelings she tried to convey with her final squeeze before she slumped against him- but there was one word that struck him- _"Shukaku"…_

Was someone else really in control?, he wondered.

He felt somewhat dazed and confused; his mind hazy from his rage and bloodlust. The only thing he knew was that he was angry, so angry he wanted to kill the man lying unconscious barely ten feet away from him.

He looked down at the girl who was slumped against him. Her arms were hanging limply by his sides, but her fingers were still, somehow, just barely locked together behind his back. It was as though she could not bear to let him go even if she was unconscious.

Who was she anyway? He couldn't remember.

Slowly, tentatively, he wrapped his arms under the girl's arms, half carrying, half dragging her to the side of the temple. He propped her up against the wall in a sitting position, getting down on one knee in front of her.

Who was this girl? He tried to wrack his brains for an answer. She had stopped him from finishing his kill, from the blood that he had so desperately craved just moments before. No one had ever done that before. **No one.**

As the haze was slowly starting to ebb, he realized that those thoughts of taking a life bothered him, much more than he would have liked. What startled him was the fact that he even cared at all, let alone be bothered by the thought of killing.

He was always eager to kill those who crossed him. The thought of the blood that would have been shed should have been a sweet one, but now, the notion simply made him cringe.

Why did this girl have some kind of effect on him?

He stared at her figure once more, frustrated, and determined to find an answer. Though, deep inside, he was scared to find out. He examined the spattered stains on her torn yukata, and staring intently at one particularly dark stain that was growing around a large tear on the blue fabric.

Placing his hand on the stain, he felt the warmth underneath his fingers- then suddenly he felt like choking. His hand shook badly as he raised it a few inches from his face.

The tangy smell of blood filled his lungs and he gagged.

_This is wrong! _Doubts and fears were quickly filling his mind when he considered the source of the blood, his gaze once again going to the darkest stain on the girl's yukata which was still slowly creeping across the fabric.

_What did I do?.._

He gasped, hyperventilating, clenching his fist tightly as dozens of images began assaulting his thoughts.

He groaned, clutching desperately at his head, as though the action would calm the flood.

"Why didn't you just run away?.." he managed to growl out. The girl could have avoided all of this if she just left without hesitation. She shouldn't have turned back, she should've run away. Everyone ran away. Everyone was always afraid.

"… _I'm not afraid!" _a voice said from the back of his mind, surprising him.

"You should be!" he shouted, the sand starting to writhe once more.

"Look at what I did!" he yelled, though his voice cracked. He curled up, wrapping his arms around himself, as though trying to deny the image that had been pounded into him constantly. "I'm a monster." He whispered in defeat.

"_Gaara…" _the same voice began, with a firm tone of conviction, and determination. _"You are __**not **__a monster." _it scolded.

He got shocked, and the sand slowly stopped twisting on the ground. All of this was just so confusing.

With the haze in his mind almost gone now, his emotions were in turmoil. He started trembling once more as one more image assaulted him.

An image of the battered girl, a sincere look in her eyes.

_"This isn't you… Shukaku is… doing this."_

"Who are you?…" He asked, though the answer was floating somewhere just out of his conscious reach. He lifted his shaking hand once more, to slowly brush away the curtain of dark brown tresses that covered the girl's face.

He stumbled backwards, as everything suddenly became clear, what he had done, and what he almost did under the influence of the sand demon, one hand covering his mouth in a horrified expression.

"Akari-chan." Her named tumbled brokenly from his lips just as someone else called out her name.

"Akari-chan!"

Gaara turned to see an older boy, with spiky black hair, and deep forest green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: ****It's been a good run, and there are three to five chapters left to this story. so I'd like to thank you all for your support. Please don't forget to send in your reviews, ideas, and suggestions for this story (there's still time and room fro improvement ^^)**

**Again, I'll be back within the week to give you the next chapter, since this one is kinda short for my liking. Expect it! 'Coz i got a free day on friday! WooT!**

**Please don't forget to check out my profile, i have a few updates there and a few story ideas that i want to work on after i finish this story. Thanks again! ^w^**

**-Moonstone**


	20. Chapter 18: Don't Give Up

**A/N: Finally! I found time to finish and post this chapter. Sorry for taking long again. Oh yeah, this can either be good or bad news for some of you but...**

**This story may go on for a bit longer than I expected. So yeah...**

**Time to get on with the drama. So without further delay, i give to you: Chapter 18 of "To be there for You":**

* * *

**"DON'T GIVE UP****"

* * *

**

Gaara watched the older boy (who looked to be about eight or nine years old) run over quickly to Akari's newcomer's eyes were wide with horror at the bloody sight. He dropped to his knees and cradled her gently in his arms.

"Aka-chan..." he mumbled, though Gaara didn't hear him. The red- head was choking, trying to hold back tears.

Why? How could he have let himself fall so far, so deep into the darkness lurking within him? How could he have given up so much control as to let his blood lust cloud his mind so completely to block out his memories?

Gaara berated himself, falling deeper into himself, trying to find some sense in all the chaos that was swirling all around him. All the weight of the situation, he didn't know if he could handle it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled over and over, curling tight into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself, as if trying to ward off the guilt and the pain, trying to hold himself together.

"I- I c-couldn't stop it. I didn't mean t-"

"She knows."

Gaara was cut short when he heard the older boy speak. He looked up to see the boy look him straight in the eye. The red-head could see different emotions swirling in his green eyes, sadness, frustration, and... was that sympathy?

"W-What?" he whispered, not exactly sure about what the raven-haired boy meant.

"She knows." He repeated sternly. "She knew the possibility of something like this happening. All the risks of becoming your friend."

He put one hand over the grievous wound on Akari's stomach.

"But she wouldn't give up on you. She won't. Even now."

Gaara bowed his head, ashamed.

What had he done?

Doubts were starting to creep into his heart. The scene before him did nothing to assure him. The damning words of the villagers echoed in his head.

_Murderer_

_Monster_

_Demon_

Maybe he _was_ a demon.

After all, what had Akari done to deserve this? She always stood by him no matter what other people said. She was too kind and forgiving. Maybe he wasn't worthy of being her friend.

All these thoughts stopped for a moment when he heard what the older boy had to say next.

"She won't give up on you. So don't give up on yourself either." the boy said, as though he had heard what Gaara had been thinking.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing- _at all. _This, _surely, _had to be some kind of trick. This couldn't be real...

Could it?..

Gaara watched silently as the other boy gently lay Akari down flat on her back.

"Now, help me out." he said sternly.

When the still disbelieving boy didn't move from his position, the raven-haired boy scowled slightly.

"Did you hear me? Get over here!" he said, his volume rising slightly. "I can't do this myself."

Snapping out of his disbelief, he quickly scrambled to kneel by Akari's side, opposite from the boy. The weight of the situation was starting to settle more heavily on Gaara's shoulders, and he was desperately trying to stop tears from falling.

"W-what... What c-can I do." he stuttered.

The older boy nodded, somewhat satisfied that the red-head had responded. Slowly, he pulled at the side of the tear on cloth to further expose the bloody gash. Gaara turned away.

"She's bleeding badly, but I don't think the cut went deep enough to do any real damage. We have to stop the bleeding before we can move her."

He listened quietly, somewhat surprised. This boy really sounded more mature than he looked.

"You have to place your hand on the gash." He said, ripping a length of cloth, handing it to Gaara.

"Quickly." He prodded when the younger boy hesitated.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Gaara placed the cloth over the gash, pressing his hands down slowly.

He cringed as the cloth quickly dampened. The warmth of his friend's lifeblood underneath his fingers made him feel sick to the stomach. The bile was starting to rise in his throat- but he had to be strong.

He had to do what he could for Akari, he had to fix this. She was like this because she wouldn't give up on him.

_If you won't give up..._

He steeled his gaze and took another deep breath, pressing his hands more firmly to better stem the bleeding.

_... then i won't give up either._

The raven-haired boy nodded again in approval, seeing the determination in Gaara's eyes.

"Now, only you can do this, Gaara, you have to channel your chakra through your hands to close the gash."

Hearing his words, Gaara was worried about making it worse with his inexperience. "But- How?" he began. " I don't know if I can-"

"You can." he replied. "Just concentrate. I'll help you to properly mold your chakra. It'll be okay." He said reassuringly, putting his hands securely over Gaara's, applying a little more pressure.

The red head nodded. Something about the boy's tone made him feel more confident. He would try his best.

As Gaara channeled his chakra, both boys' hands began to glow a soft green. He felt a soothing cold wash over his hands as he concentrated.

They were both quiet throughout the process, both intent on the task at hand. The moments passed, and Gaara could feel his chakra drain out of him, but he didn't complain.

The drain was starting to make him feel tired when the boy lifted his hands and bade him to do the same.

Gaara let out a sight of relief when he lifted the cloth to see that the wound had closed, but still cringed at the sight of the scar-like mark that remained.

"That should be enough for now, till she can get to the hospital." the raven-haired boy assured.

A groan from the side made Gaara stiffen. Both boys looked to Takeshi's form lying ten feet away. He was starting to wake up, and his eyes fluttered for a moment.

"Akari..." he muttered, still sounding somewhat out of breath.

"Hurry and get away from here. I don't think Takeshi will be in the mood to talk."

Gaara glanced at Akari's unconscious form and gave the boy a worried look.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." he assured once more.

Another louder groan led the boy to help Gaara up from his kneeling position.

"Hurry." he insisted, turning the red-head toward a path passing the opposite side of the temple and giving him a slight push. Moving a few steps forward, Gaara then turned and looked at the boy.

"Thanks...?"

"Shiro." The boy replied.

"Shiro." Gaara repeated, thinking about how the name sounded strangely familiar. "Thank you." he said sincerely before running off and disappearing behind the corner.

.

..

...

"Ugh..."

Takeshi coughed as he slowly turned, his entire body sore, pain shooting through his chest each time he shifted. He felt a tickling sensation on his arm and turned his head slightly to see Akki nudge his head against his arm and whine.

"Akki?" he muttered.

He got up on his hands and knees and looked around, confused.

He thought he heard voices just a moment ago. He even saw two small figures from the corner of his eye when he was regaining consciousness, but when he finally stood, no one was there.

He quickly hobbled over to Akari's limp form, gasping in horror when he saw all the blood.

He knelt beside her, doing a quick inspection of her wounds. He sighed, somewhat slightly relieved when he found only minor cuts and bruises, cringing when he looked at the ghastly burn-like marks on both her wrists.

Ignoring his own pain, he gathered her gingerly into his arms, leaving the temple grounds with Akki scampering beside him.

Luck was definitely with Takeshi that night, because his teammate, Kazu, spotted him as he staggered past the gate.

"Takeshi!" He let out a gasp when he saw Akari's battered form, as well as his team mate's numerous bruises.

"What-"

"Later." he cut Kazu off. "Just help me get Akari to the hospital."

"Why didn't you just listen to me? If you didn't follow him and stayed put, none of this would have happened!" Takeshi's volume was increasing more and more throughout the argument.

"I couldn't just leave him! I don't care what anyone says! Gaara - is - MY - FRIEND!" Akari said, her voice sounding as sure as she could have ever been in her life.

"What are you saying? That boy- that **demon **is the reason you're in a hospital bed right now! He is a monster!"

"He is not! And you know it Takeshi-san! You've seen what he's really like." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "He's not what everybody else thinks he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"That night at the festival

* * *

**A/N: So, you've read, now write me a review please. :D I like to hear about what you guys think about this story. **

**Creative criticism is very welcome here, and flames will just strengthen the steel. So positive or negative, just lay it on me. It'll just make me a better writer.**

**Till the next chapter, which i hope to be posting by next week, see you guys. ^-^**

**-Moonstone  
**


	21. Chapter 19: The Coming storm

**Hey everybody! Sorry about not updating again for so long. School has been killer, and I'm actually rushing to get this chapter uploaded for you guys. It's short, but at least it's something, right?**

**So go ahead, here's the next chappie for TBTFY. :D Give me some suggestions for a better title for this Chap, and if i like it, maybe i'll use it. Thanks. :D  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: The Coming Storm

"That night at the festival. You knew. Or at least you knew that something was out of place."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I brought Toshiro-"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Fuushi Genkaku..." Akari trailed off, looking away.

"Fuushi-" Takeshi repeated, coming to a sudden stop when he realized what Akari was trying to say.

_Fuushi Genkaku. _An appearance modifying illusion.

"Takeshi-san... Toshiro and Gaara are the same person."

"ENOUGH!"

His tone hit her as solidly as a slap.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! Associating with that monster! Taking him to the festival!"

Takeshi's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He grit his teeth and let out a growl, one fist shaking as he raised it slowly. Akari thought that he was going to hit her.

Her arms automatically came up in a feeble shield, a whimper escaped her lips as pain shot through her limbs from the sudden movement.

The jounin, clenched his raised fist tighter, releasing a slow breath before punching the wall.

He turned to leave, stopping at the doorway.

"That was the last straw." He began, not even turning back to look at Akari.

"From now on, you're to have an escort at all times. You are not to go anywhere, or engage in any activity or action without my knowledge and consent. Break these rules, and you'll be confined to the house indefinitely. Other than that, I'll have you end your training."

"No..."

Takeshi couldn't do that! That was one of the only ways she could get stronger.

People had tendencies to act without logical reason. They acted irrationally against things that they didn't understand. They acted violently.

She had to be stronger not only for herself, but for Gaara. Training was her way of growing to protect their friendship. He couldn't take that away.

"You can't-"

"Go even anywhere near the sand demon and I..." He paused, as though he had caught a large lump in his throat, His momentum gone.

He took another deep breath before saying softly,

"... I will renounce my guardianship over you." He spoke coldly, without any feeling in his voice.

"That is final."

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the room, and the shocked girl could only stare at it.

Akki went to lay down by her side, setting his head on her lap and looking at her worriedly. She looked down, into the puppy's eyes. They seemed to be tinted green.

She wished that Shiro could just talk to her. She wished that her little brother had never died and was really with her. She wished her father could give her a bear hug and that her mother could give her advice.

She just wanted her family.

Wrapping her fingers around her pendant, she stared at the ceiling. A faraway look in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered softly, though she knew no one would answer.

* * *

Takeshi stood silently outside the door, unmoving. His emotions were swirling inside him. He was confused, frustrated, and ashamed.

How could he have even said that to Akari? How could he even think about that? Renounce his guardianship?

That would have meant that Akari would no longer be treated as a guest, but as an outsider.

_A prisoner._

Tiredly, he put a hand to his forehead...

She wouldn't listen. She was rash and disobedient. Risking so much just to bring the sand demon to the festival. So many people hurt, others... dead.

This might be the only way...

_But then..._

If she was telling the truth.

_Is he really...?_

No.

That _wasn't_ possible.

She hadn't seen the extent of what could really happen if she stayed around a dangerous demon like him. It was already a miracle that they hadn't both died at the temple. He didn't want her sticking around the boy long enough to find out.

This was for her own good. Even if what he did changed how Akari viewed him forever, even if she hated him for it... and even if it meant hurting her. As long as she stayed alive.

_I can't lose anyone else._

His eyes glazed over as he reminisced.

_Like her..._

He shook away those memories and gave a final nod, as though coming to terms (somewhat) with what he needed to do. Then he silently walked away.

* * *

"This girl is becoming troublesome. She might get herself killed before I have the chance to push through with my plans." The kazekage said to himself. The girl was indeed becoming quite skilled. But not even near skilled enough for the task he wanted her to complete.

"When will she fully recover?" He questioned the only other person in his dimly lit office.

"They released her from the hospital about a week ago, my lord. But the doctors there told her that she would not be able to handle any strenuous activities for another two." The man replied. "But she is already capable."

The kage stared doubtfully over his shoulder at Hideki, whose sharp brown eyes flashed with cunning and malice.

"She does not need to be fully recovered to carry out the plan." He said darkly, an evil smirk creeping onto his lips.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? This story is kind of coming to a close. It has more or less three chapters left. I already have a sequel planned out, but I just might blend it into TBTFY to make just one story. What do you guys think?**

**I'll probably be updating again within a few days. And if you want to make sure of that, please send me a review.**

**I don't care if it's positive or negative, or even if it's just one sentence. I take constructive criticism, so go.**

**Just click it please ^w^...**

**Thanks you guys.**

**And till next time,**

**Moonstone  
**


	22. Chapter 20: Reasons

**A/N: sorry it took so long again. Our instructors piled up many of our final projects. so i didn't have much time to finish and post this chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter up, so i'm up real late (or should i say real early :D since it's 3 am) to give you guys this next chapter. **

**Takeshi's past is revealed, so read on!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20: Reasons**

Three weeks.

Over three weeks since Akari had had her argument with Takeshi. More than a month since the last she had seen Gaara.

Things were very tense now, especially with her guardian. He had kept true to his word and was watching over her like a hawk. He hadn't talked much to her, unless he really had to.

He also hadn't had any missions since his last one right before the festival incident, though that didn't mean that he didn't have anything to do. He still had other duties to attend to within the village.

When he had to leave her with someone else, he usually left her with one of his teammates, Kazu. He was an okay guy, though a bit shy and soft spoken.

She had found out during his first "babysitting" asignment that despite his somewhat timid nature, he had razor sharp senses that could sense if she tried anything. So there was no chance for her to sneak out.

She really wished she could. She was horribly worried about Gaara. He must have felt terrible about what about what happened, and he was probably blaming himself. She needed to talk to him.

Aside from that, she missed him. And she missed his birthday- January 19. She would have to make up for that, if she ever got the chance.

Akari currently sat on the floor of her room at Takeshi's house lightly coloring a recently completed sketch while Akki dozed on her bed. Kazu was sitting on the floor close to them, once again being asked to watch over Akari.

They talked a bit and got along well. Kazu was always the one starting the conversation. Akari thought that might have been some kind of accomplishment, since he liked to keep to himself a bit.

She found it cute and pretty amusing how he stuttered through the first few awkward meetings. They did warm up to each other after a while, and soon, they were pretty close. She even thought of him as another older brother.

He was what she needed right now. Someone to talk to.

Kazu was now beginning to flip through the dozens of papers that Akari had brought out.

"These are really good Akari-chan." He complimented softly, admiring different sketches- Suna's playground, a little girl paying for a bun from the bakery, Takeshi jumping through the air, launching a barrage of kunai at an unseen enemy.

Akari had, of course, taken out a certain few other drawings and separated them. Keeping them safely out of view.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks."

He stopped flipping and took a longer look at a rough drawing of a man standing amid a swirling flock of birds. He was wearing a cloak decorated with swirling cloud patterns that, beginning from the bottom fringes, seemed to be dissolving into the wind and changing into black crows.

"This is cool. Did you just make this up?" He asked.

She went wide eyed for a moment before muttering, "Uhmmm. Sort of- Yeah..."

She was glad that she hadn't put too many details into the drawing. She had originally planned to add a pair of red sharingan eyes to the man's shadow, a good thing she hadn't.

She scooted over closer and quickly flipped to the next page . Kazu had given her a questioning look, though she pretended not to notice. She started telling him about the other sketches he asked about, simply relieved that he didn't push anymore questions he might have had about her Itachi sketch.

After flipping through a few more, they both paused to stare at one.

After a few silent moments, Kazu was the first to stutter, "I-is this... you?"

_Dang. _Akari swore in her head._ I should have rechecked that pile._

In Kazu's hands was a portrait of her, in her eleven-year old body leaning against a railing.

She had drawn that about a week ago, trying to remember what she looked like before she got here. It had been a couple of months after all. She wondered what she would look like when she got back, if she ever did get back.

"...Or do you have an older sister?"

"No. I don't." She replied sheepishly.

"So you were trying to visualize how you'll look when you get older, huh?" Kazu said, somewhat amused.

"And what's wrong with it, Kazu-san?" She asked, hearing his tone, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Well... You _are_ a bit of a shorty now, but don't you think you'll be a bit taller when you get older?" he observed.

Making a height comparison based on a concrete railing she was leaning on, railings were usually almost three feet high, the girl on the paper didn't even look five feet tall.

"I hate you." She huffed and turned around. "Height doesn't mean everything Kazu-san."

"Hey!" Kazu suddenly turned worried, taking Akari's joking remark just a bit too seriously.

"Come on, Akari-chan." he said somewhat apologetically, raising both his hands and making a sort of patting motion. "Don't take it the wrong way." he said, smiling nervously.

"_You _don't take it the wrong way." Akari said smiling, amused by how flustered Kazu was getting. She giggled.

"You _do _know that I was just _joking_." She took the stack of drawings from Kazu's hands and whacked him playfully on the head.

"Uh...Yeah... of course. I mean... you're still a kid, right? You'll definitely get taller... they say girls stop growing when they reach eighteen, so..." he was on a roll again, talk talk talk. He got like that when he thought he said something wrong and got nervous.

"Okay. Okay." She said, mimicking his earlier patting hand gesture. Not that she didn't know how tall she was going to be anyway.

"Four eight." She sighed, as Kazu stuttered on.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" she said, waving her hands defensively.

As she did so, Kazu's stuttering trailed off when he picked up a random sheet from another pile and looked at it.

Akari's shoulders drooped when she saw what the sketch was. She really should have rechecked all the piles.

He didn't notice how her expression turned sad since his gaze was focused on the sheet.

This one portrayed a man and a woman in their late twenties, standing side by side. Kazu noted how Akari closely resembled the woman. A small boy who looked quite similar to the man was standing between them. He had a wolfish grin on his face and was holding out one hand, as though beckoning to an unseen person.

"Your... family?" He asked hesitantly. She never talked about her parents, and he didn't even know that she had a brother.

"Uh-huh..." She confirmed, sniffing. Akki, who had been dozing on the bed scampered over and nudged her, sensing her distress.

"What-" Kazu immediately stopped when he saw Akari wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"H-hey…" he said softly. He hesitated for a moment before giving her a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry, Akari-chan." Kazu said sincerely. "I shouldn't be pushing this kind of subject. You don't need to-" He was about to start talk talk talking again when she cut him off.

"No. It's okay. I haven't really talked to anyone about my family for quite a while now." She gave him a bitter smile. Maybe, talking to someone about it would make her feel better. She shifted, cuddling Akki on her lap as she readied herself to tell the story.

"They've been gone for… well, a while..." She sniffed again, beginning to space out, the vision of how she imagined the incident flashed in front of her eyes.

"They got killed… in a car accident." She mumbled.

"Car?… accident?" Kazu echoed, the former word unfamiliar to him.

"Oh.. right." She remembered, they don't have cars here. She laughed, though there was more sadness and barely any amusement in her tone.

"Don't think too much about it." She said softly before her bitter smile disappeared and turned into an angry frown.

"They just got in an accident involving a drunk driver." She growled, "I'm never going to drink."

Kazu didn't know what to say to that. So he just held her tightly while her anger simmered down, and she started sniffling again.

"It was my fault you know." She said so softly, Kazu almost didn't hear.

"How can it be your fault? It's not something you intended on happening." He replied.

"They were out because of me in the first place. They went to get my… birthday present." She finished, hugging Akki tightly.

What a way to spend your birthday- alone. It was a cruel "gift" of fate for her.

He watched Akari cradle her puppy. He could imagine how she probably cradled Akki the same way, wearing a black dress, at her family's funeral, face stained with tears.

"Sometimes, I wish they hadn't. But he's the only one left." She muttered, hugging Akki even closer.

Kazu cringed when he realized, the puppy was her gift.

"You still can't blame yourself." He stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say next.

"Accidents... happen... whether we like it or not. You're not at fault." his voice took on an uncharacteristic serious tone.

He shifted in his seat to face Akari directly, grasping her arms gently but firmly.

"They were out there because they loved you. They wanted to do something to... show their love for you." He put one hand gently on her head.

"They wouldn't be happy if they saw you beating yourself up over this." She watched him silently as he gently wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"So...well... don't." He finished, and gave her a small encouraging smile.

She trembled for a moment before letting out a choked sob, Akki hopping off to the side as she jumped up from her seat, wrapping her arms around Kazu.

Out of shock, he didn't react for a moment when she buried her face in his shoulder. He still wasn't really used to this. Even if he wasn't, at certain times, he seemed to know the right thing to say.

Akari's voice was muffled by his shirt when she spoke, but he heard her.

"Thank you."

* * *

A blue-haired jounin stood outside the room. Takeshi.

He had arrived home from his duties and was standing in the hallway long enough to catch part of Akari's conversation with his teammate. He leaned against the wall and listened quietly.

Staring at the floor, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Akari had told Kazu about her family.

Before everything that happened at the festival, she had always told him how he was like a big brother to her. Despite the trust that they shared, she never told him about her family.

She had only known Kazu for a few weeks, and yet...

He sighed, he wouldn't admit it to himself, but that hurt him. It hurt that Akari didn't trust him enough to tell him about those things, and that she had an even harder time talking to him now, with all the tension between them.

He was now having doubts about what Akari had told him at the hospital, and if he had made the right decision.

_Yes, you did. _He tried to reassure himself. _It's for her own good._

Right now though, as he walked away from the door, going back down the stairs, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Kazu had sensed Takeshi's presence in the hallway, but decided it best not to mention it to Akari. His presence disappeared just as as she pulled back and sat back down on the floor, dabbing at the last of her forming tears.

Talking really did make her feel better.

"Okay, we better tidy all this up before Takeshi gets here." Kazu said casually, looking at the scattered papers on the floor.

_He'll probably be back after a while_

"Right." Akari replied somewhat stiffly at the mention of her guardian, she began to pile the papers into a single stack.

"Hey. Uhmmm..." Kazu said as he started helping her out, "I know it isn't my business and all, but you should really try... well, talking to Takeshi-san."

Akari stayed silent for a moment, sitting down folding her hands on top of the stack she had made.

"Things may be... uh... pretty tense between you guys, but it can't stay that way forever, right?"

"I guess." she said uncomfortably, before standing up and walking over to the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room.

"It's just, he's... well... overprotective. I knew what I was getting into. I would have been fine, he just arrived at the wrong time. And he let all his preconceptions control his actions." She looked down at her hands.

"Now he's over reacting." she said wistfully.

"But you got seriously hurt. You can't say that he's over reacting. He cares about you Akari-chan... you... you remind him about-." He stopped himself before he could say anything more.

He sighed in frustration and continued, his voice softer than usual, " He just doesn't want to lose anyone else."

Akari sighed, pausing in front of the shelf. She stared out the window as she squeezed a random book in her hand.

"Who is she?" she asked softly. Not noticing a small photo fall to the floor from between the pages of the book she was holding.

Whan Kazu saw the picture, he stiffened, quickly trying to reach over and keep Akari from seeing it.

"Everyone... You, Suki-chan. Even Takeshi-san hinted about someone befor- Kazu san?"

Akari looked down to see Kazu reaching for something on the floor. Her sudden mention of his name made him flinch and withdraw his hand.

She quickly bent over and took the picture.

There were three teens in it. Two guys- one with longish navy blue hair in a low ponytail, and the other with matching deep brown hair and sharp eyes- as well as a younger teenage girl with dark sandy brown hair and angled blue eyes whom Akari didn't recognize. All of them looked happy, the girl with a full blown grin on her face, one arm wrapped around each of the guys' necks.

"This is her isn't it." It was more a statement then a question.

Kazu sighed, gently taking the picture from Akari's hands. He smiled sadly as he looked at the girl's cheerful expression, a wave of nostalgia washing over him.

"What was she like?"

"I guess you should know. " he sighed again before continuing.

" Her name was Yoriko... one of my friends a couple of years back. She was a cheery person, and always did what she could to help everyone around her.

She was also my role model. We both wanted to be great shinobi since we were younger. When we finally began our training, we got assigned to different senseis though."

"How did she get to know Takeshi-san?"

"He was... her sensei."

They both stayed silent. Akari wasn't sure what to do. There was one more question burning in the back of her mind. She knew it was a being a bit insensitive to ask, but she felt she had to know.

"Kazu-san... how... What happened to her?"

Kazu tilted his head downwards. His hair shading his eyes. He took a deep breath before explaining softly.

"It was four years ago. Two teams were needed for an important reconnaissance mission." He paused and looked at Akari for a moment.

"You know how I'm team mates with Takeshi-san and Hideki-san, right?"

She nodded, "Those two aren't really compatible though. They're always at each other's throats."

Kazu let out a small laugh. "Yes. They're always fighting. But it wasn't always like that. They used to be best friends."

Akari spaced out a bit, the idea of the two being close?... It was unfathomable with how they acted toward each other.

" They complemented each other so well in the field, they were considered a perfect two-man team. They were so good, the kazekage believed that they were the best choices for that mission. They were assigned to head the two teams that would go.

Yoriko-san worked with Takeshi-san, and I was on Hideki-san's team. The other two who came with us were my classmates.

The mission was quite simple, though there was an extreme danger involved if those teams were detected by the enemy. Everything went smoothly, and the enemy never saw us come and go... or so we thought..."

Kazu was now clenching his fists tightly in his lap, his knuckles were turning white. He was shaking, Akari tried to gently put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"We were on our way back to Suna...They followed us and set a trap for us at a gorge..." He shook his head.

"We should have all made it back..." He put a hand on his forehead.

Akari didn't know if she should hug him. So she gingerly sat close to him, hooking her arm through his to give him a comforting squeeze. She tried to signal him to stop, that is was okay if she didn't know the entire story.

It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain just thinking about the memory, but Kazu seemed to be too deep into the past to stop.

"One of them used some kind of earth jutsu. Spikes of rock, shooting from the walls, and from behind us. Hideki-san and Takeshi-san told us to keep running till we reached the end of the gorge.

_"Keep running, no matter what! Just get to the end of the gorge!"_

They both stayed at the back of the pack to try and keep the enemy at bay.

Three of us made it out before i heard a series of explosions and a huge rock slide closed the exit. Takeshi-san, Hideki-san, and Yoriko-san were trapped, and the rest of us had to hide out unless we risked getting found and captured.

We scouted the immediate area after a few hours, they were gone, at least for a while. They might still have been nearby. So we had to search quickly.

We found them, safe in a crevice on the side of the gorge. But then..."

_"Come on! One more! PUSH!"_

_The rock gave way to reveal an opening on the rocky wall of the gorge._

_Hideki was the first to rush out._

_"Hideki-san are-!"_

_Hideki quickly shoved his way past his concerned team mates and ran toward the large mound of stone that covered the opposite side of the crevice. He began pounding his fists at an impossibly large boulder, screaming._

_"No. No. Nonono... NO! GOD DAMN IT! YORIKO!"_

_Takeshi walked out next, and by the way he trudged, the team's suspicions were confirmed. No one had to ask._

"I never understood how she, among all of us, was the one to not make it. She was one of the most agile persons I knew. We couldn't move the boulder to get to her. We couldn't bring her home." He sniffled a bit before continuing.

There was no time for us to linger there, because there was no knowing if those people would come back for us.

We returned depressed, soaking in the tension of the situation. We felt like we failed.

The kazekage considered the mission a complete success. He wasn't even surprised that we lost a team mate considering the extreme danger actually involved." Kazu frowned, remembering what the kage had said.

"He said that it was actually a miracle that only one of us died, he had expected more casualties." Those were the times when he really couldn't help hating the kage for his cold-heartedness and insensitivity.

"Takeshi-san and Hideki-san would never accept her death. It was extremely hard on both of them.

Takeshi lost a student under his care, one who had come to be a good friend. Yoriko wasn't just any student or friend either."

Kazu paused and looked Akari in the eye, hoping that his story would make her understand why Takeshi had acted the way he had. She _had_ to understand.

"Yoriko was his best friend's little sister and only family. And he couldn't save her."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! So that's the reason why? I wonder if you guys were expecting this. Hmmmmm... anyway. i hope you guys liked this chapter. Please press the button and REVIEW. Me likes many reviews. and tell me if you notice anything wrong with the chapter.**

**i'll update again as soon as i can. Hope to hear (or read :D) from you guys.**

**-moonstone**


End file.
